Batman and Barbie
by RavenHeart101
Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother. Little!Klaine, Finchel, little!Samcedes, Brittana, Tike.
1. Act I: Chapter 1

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

* * *

><p>As far as Rachel could remember Finn had never mentioned a little brother or sister. He had never mentioned his father either, and Rachel had only ever met his mother once when she had come over their house for dinner and his father was "working". Therefore, it was safe to say that Rachel Berry didn't believe Finn Hudson for a second when canceled their date to the Pottery Barn because he had to "babysit". She glared at him through the mirror as she held her phone up to her ear, hoping that he could feel the heat of her glare at his house. She heard him sigh and mutter softly to someone who must be in the room with him. Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that it was Santana or Quinn. It didn't really matter which one, Rachel didn't like either of them at this point.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Rach." She heard another large, heaved sigh and something that sounded suspiciously like _Willy Wonka_ playing in the background. "I'd rather be spending the day with you than babysitting. But Kurt's sick and Burt really needed to go into work for a few hours and my mom's working a double and the Andersons can't take him because the think their kid is some kind of hypo and don't like Kurt in the slightest." Another sigh, this one resigned and frustrated and if Rachel was inclined to believe that Finn had a brother she would have wondered why Finn had the 'this is old' tone of voice. But she didn't believe him for a second and reigned in an obnoxious 'I'm better than you' snort. "I couldn't just leave him alone..." Finn trailed off into what he probably hoped was some sort of pitiful silence that honestly only left Rachel with even more frustration than before.

Why was he insisting on carrying on with this horrible lie anyway? She shifted her footing so that she stood facing her ever growing library of sheet music. Suddenly, an idea struck her and a small, self-satisfied smirk popped up onto her face. Rachel eagerly flopped onto her bright pink bed, relishing at the fact that she now had a fool proof plan to catch Finn in a lie.

Not one that she wanted him to have, but one that would add a nice dose of drama to their relationship. And everyone knows that drama is a GREAT spice to ANYONE'S relationship. Especially those that were bound to make it big one day. Such as her and Finn. "Rach? Are you still there or did you go all crazy scary girlfriend on me?" There was a teasing note to his voice but Finn mostly sounded scared. And rightly so, she decided with a triumphant nod of her head.

"Of course, sweetie! So you said he's sick?" She paused for a moment, letting the brilliance of her plan wash over her in waves. "Oh! Maybe I can come over and help you take care of him!"

"Woah! Rachel... Kurt's not really up to meeting new people. I mean... he doesn't hate them and all but he's really sick-"

"Nonsense Finn! I'll be right over!" Rachel pushed up from her bed, unwilling to let Finn win this one. She was going to catch him in this lie and the drama it was going to cause would be so explosive that all of Lima, Ohio would be thrown off it's feet.

"No really Rachel... it's fine-!"

She cut him off with the close of her house door, yelling to her fathers that she was going to speak with Finn at his house. "I'll be over in ten minutes and fifty eight seconds!" Which was the exact amount of time it would take Rachel to get from her house to Finn's. She had timed it before, simply because she never knew what questions may be asked of her when she had many adoring fans that loved her oh-so-very-much and wanted to know all about her awe-worthy relationship with Finn. She sighed dreamily, shifting her car into drive. "See you soon Finn!"

The phone snapped shut in his hands and Finn found himself staring at it in amazement. A cold and tiny hand fell into his, and a hot forehead bumped against his already warm arm. His brother's bright blue-green eyes blinked up at him with tears glittering in their depths. Finn smiled down at him, running his tanned hand through the eight year old Kurt Hummel's immaculate brown hair. It was a point to both how bad the boy felt and how close he had grown to Finn in the passed year when he simply sent the older boy a tiny glare before curling his body even closer than it already was.

"What's up buddy?" Finn again ran his hand through the boy's hair, this time it being a ruse to check his temperature much like his mother used to do to him when he was young (and just a few months before when he was very sick).

Kurt blinked up at him again, his hot forehead hitting Finn's arm as he shifted onto his brother's lap. "My tummy hurts." Finn frowned, playing with the collar of Kurt's light blue silken pajamas.

"Like pain hurt or sick hurt?"

"Sick hurt."

"You gunna be sick?"

"Dun think so... I have no food in there to come back up!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at Finn as though he were insane.

Finn chuckled lightly, patting Kurt's back as the little boy shifted again so that he was curled up in his other brother's lap fully. His hand gently pat Finn's pant leg, picking at the hole in the knee as his eyes glued onto the brightly colored television screen. "Try not thinking about it, buddy, okay? That helps me sometimes."

"Out of sight, out of mind." Kurt nodded with determination, a small smile tugging at his lips as the little boy on the television fell into the chocolate lake. Finn wasn't sure how that quote applied to what he had said but he would leave it alone for the time being. He didn't understand a lot about his brother, like why he thought it was necessary to wear nice clothes every day.

He sighed again, and leaned back on the couch, letting his phone fall out of his hand and onto the fabric next to him and resting the previously occupied hand on Kurt's small back. "What did you do in school yesterday?"

Kurt sniffed, tugging on the hand that he had currently captured in his own cold one. "Miss Martin showed us how to add with money. But that was really easy." Finn smiled softly, allowing the soft voice to fall all around him. "Daddy taught me how to do that ages ago." Or last year, but Finn didn't really have it in him to correct the eight year old.

"What did you and Mercedes do?" He glanced at the digital clock on the cable box; Rachel would be there soon.

"She was playing with Sam." Kurt's little shoulders shrugged uselessly.

"Did that bother you?" Usually his younger brother would have complained about his incident until everyone knew exactly what happened. Even complete strangers.

"No." Kurt's head shook against Finn's knee. "Blaine and me had a tea party during recess and then we colored in pictures of princesses. His favorite is Ariel." Finn's head dropped onto his open pail as his little brother chatted about his favorite subject in the whole world: Blaine Anderson. "He's really good at drawing them you know! Blaine said that he'd draw me some and I could draw the clothes and color them in on Monday, since I already felt icky." The little boy wrinkled his nose and Finn held in a laugh at the cuteness that was oozing off him.

Blaine Anderson had been Kurt's best friend ever since the year before when Kurt had dropped his ice cream at the park and Blaine had given him his. Finn almost felt as though the curly haired boy was another brother, he had seen him so much. Apparently, that was because the boy's parents didn't want children over their large mansion-like house to break anything. "That's really cool of him." Finn noted, jumping back into reality when the doorbell rang in time with a text message alert from his phone. Rachel was there.

With a sigh of resignation Finn gently picked Kurt up in his arms and waddled the two of them over to the door. "Who is it?" Kurt sniffed, rubbing a tiny fist in his eyes and allowing his head to fall against the elder brother's shoulder.

Finn glanced down at him, petting his back and silently cursing Rachel's stubbornness. He had been out on a date with her all day yesterday and, as much as much as he didn't want to spend the day with his sickly younger brother, he didn't hate it. "Rachel thought she'd come over to help me with you."

"Is she pretty?" His breath puffed gently against Finn's neck as the quarterback threw open the door to the Hummel-Hudson residence. And there was Rachel in all her glory, wearing a pink and blue plaid skirt and a pink puppy sweater proudly. Finn smiled at his girlfriend, even though he was irked by her. Kurt frowned against Finn's neck, turning to hide the second Rachel's eyes met his.

Rachel looked shocked and Finn had to take a moment to wonder if she had even believed him in the slightest. He shifted so that he was holding Kurt more comfortably for the two of them and leaned forward to peck Rachel's lips. "Hey Rach, come on in." He stepped aside, allowing her to shuffle into the house. Her eyes were still staring at Kurt widely, almost as if she'd never seen a child – a sick fashionable child – before. Finn almost felt as though he should hide Kurt from her untrained gazer. It seemed as though that imp class she had been taking didn't work as well as she had told him it did.

"H-hi." But she shook off her shock faster than Quinn had when she had stayed with them for a bit, taking a cautionary step closer. "How are you Finn? And who's this?"

Finn jostled Kurt in his arms, nudging the little boy so that he removed his face from his neck. "Uh... this is Kurt. My little brother."

Kurt surveyed her before stuffing his face back into Finn's neck and choosing to say nothing to a surprised Rachel Berry. She wasn't used to that kind of attitude from anyone, let alone a little boy. "How old is he?" She faked a smile successfully.

"Eight," Finn moved into the living room, dropping Kurt on the couch, eliciting a squeal and tiny smile from the boy. "Nine in a few months." He plopped down onto the couch himself, pulling Rachel down at the same time.

"I remember when I was eight. I won my tenth music competition a month after my birthday. I was showing way more promise than they ever expected." She smiled cheerily, grabbing Finn's hand in hers.

Kurt blinked over at her, shuffling so that he was halfway in Finn's lap. The little boy nuzzled into the fabric that was Finn's shirt. Rachel was jealous for all of a second before a wide smile grew on her face. "Do you have any trophies?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Of course I do! I have a ton of awards!" Rachel's eyes brightened.

"So does Finn." Kurt said almost snootily, sliding so that he was facing the television. "And Blaine."

Finn poked Kurt's side, frowning when the little boy only squirmed closer to his brother's hands. "What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head, stuffing it into Finn's leg. "What's going on, buddy?" He tried again.

"Do you like Princesses?" Kurt didn't look at Rachel but the question was obviously addressing her.

"Oh yes." Rachel said with a happy smile. "I _love_ Princesses."

"Who's your favorite?" Finn checked Kurt's temperature again, this time not even bothering to hide it. It seemed to cooler than it had been.

"That's hard." Rachel thought and Finn didn't think for a second that she was merely playing with Kurt. "Probably Cinderella. Who's yours?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like Belle."

"Oh well she's very pretty."

Finn closed his eyes, letting his head fall so it rested on the back of the couch. The voices of his girlfriend and little brother lulled him to a half-sleep. "Mercedes likes Tiana."

Rachel found herself smiling down at the child, surprised by how much she was doing so. She decieded that she simply could not be annoyed with him... at least not when he was sick and acting so adorable. "Tiana's really cool. But Ariel's probably my second favorite."

The little boy finally looked over at her, his blue-green eyes sparkling. "Blaine loves Ariel." She had a feeling that this Blaine boy was very important. "Although whenever we watch it he says he wishes he could have a Prince Eric. I don't get it. I want a Prince Charming." Rachel giggled at the tone of jealousy in her boyfriend's brother's voice. She wondered, for a moment, if Finn knew exactly what his brother's attentions to this other little boy were. She wondered if Kurt knew what his attentions to this other little boy were. She smiled, of course not. Finn never could recognize a crush until it got to creepy heights.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> So... What do you all think? Want more? Should I continue? All up to the reviewers. This story, or chapter I guess (unless this is all people want) goes out to my friend Meggie. Because she's awesome like that and reads everything I write. :)


	2. Act I: Chapter 2

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: grandenonfatmocha (Well please be able to bear the fluff), silvrd21 (Thank you!), Littlebluebook (Later on as in how later? Because this story is going to basically chronicle Kurt growing up. If I can do that, anyway.), LeapfrogingTrees (-Hands an umbrella-), -no name reviewer- (I'll try!), Captain Roadkill (-Revives- Can't have you dying on me.), DarrenCriss1 (I shall!), Ae-cha (Okie dokie then), elmo5767 (Please refrain from eating my hands...), PipHooray (I am glad you approve), Number1KurtHummelFan (Text spam made my day but made my phone freeze. XD), and WhyMustWeLoveLlamas (I love your screen name. And llamas.)

**A: N –** Okay so, to be honest, as of now I have no real plot for this story besides "cute and adorable", as everyone had fun pointing out in their reviews. And I'm no kidding. Every single review had the word adorable (I'm not sure if that's good or bad yet). Well... besides like 4 or 5 of them. Anyway, bear with me while I try to figure this out, yeah?

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

Now for a poll: Somewhere along the story-line Blaine's going to move in with someone from New Directions. I have decided to leave that up to YOU (the readers). So... here are your options: Rachel, Puck, Mike, Quinn, or Santana. Who do you want? The poll will be up on my page. Go vote.

Now... onto the story!

* * *

><p>It was around two in the morning on a Saturday and Finn was in the killing zombies mind set. He jerked his character over to the left, setting off his gun and laughing a bit when the zombie ran around in circles when it lost it's head before collapsing into a bloody mess on the animated concrete.<p>

Rachel hated the amount of time Finn spent in front of his video games, killing zombies or playing Call of Duty religiously. But she just simply didn't get it. It was a different world when he was playing them. He had control over his life and the lives of others. Much like when he was singing.

The nearly silent pad of feet down the stairs caused Finn's attention to turn towards the door leading down to his room, which he had always left open ever since Burt had filled Finn in on Kurt's near constant nightmares about his mother. According to Burt Kurt had been in the room when his mother had died. The brunet boy didn't remember it, he remembered nothing about his mother, but he remembered the fear and pain and Finn knew that was enough to cause plenty of nightmares. He had been on the receiving end of a ton of them ever since his mother had told him the truth about his father's death.

Kurt was standing in his doorway, rubbing a tiny fist on his eyes and blinking at the low lighting of Finn's basement room. Finn frowned for a moment before smiling and patting the room at the foot of his bed. "Come 'ere buddy." And Kurt did so, flying down the stairs and huddling himself into Finn's embrace, his face nuzzling into the tall football player's chest. "Have a nightmare?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, clutching at Finn's waist and refusing to let go even after his older brother had paused his game of zombie killing madness. "Then what's wrong, Kurt?" Finn wasn't annoyed. Finn couldn't get annoyed with his brother when he was in the state.

Kurt looked up at him, his blue-green eyes wide and holding a glitter of fear that almost made Finn's heart stop. Someone so young didn't deserve to seem so fearful. He seemed to think for a moment, before pulling himself up to whisper in Finn's ear. His little hands gripped Finn's shoulders, his knees resting in between Finn's legs and his cheek pressing against Finn's cheek. Usually Finn didn't enjoy it when Rachel was this close to him, and no way would he enjoy this position if it were Puck or Mike doing this to him but it was Kurt – his little brother. And the only way Kurt seemed to know how to tell secrets was by getting obnoxiously close and whispering into his ear. "There's a monster in my dresser."

And Finn visibly started because wasn't it usually a monster in your dresser but rather a monster under your bed, or a monster in your closet. But Finn really shouldn't have been surprised. Kurt was so weird about his clothes it would only make sense for him to think there was a monster with them. "A monster?" Finn pulled back with a frown, his hands holding onto Kurt's tiny waist as the little boy shifted back, but kept a tight grip on Finn's McKinley High football shirt.

Kurt's face held actual fear and Finn felt a twinge of regret. He shouldn't have humored Kurt like that. What was it that Burt told him to do if Kurt ever came to him with something like this? Bring him up to his room and show him that there were no monsters or something like that. But Kurt was looking at him with his wide blue-green eyes and his lower lip was trembling and Finn knew that if he didn't let Kurt know that it was okay soon he was going to burst into tears. Those drama tears that made Finn feel like such a horrible person even though he knew they were practically fake. "It's big and scary and-and-" Kurt sniffled and rubbed at his eyes again and Finn knew that even though Kurt tended to cry over the smallest things he hated doing it. It made him feel messy.

"You wanna sleep here?" Finn asked lowly, happy when Kurt's face lit up with a tiny smile. Finn loved making Kurt smile. It was like sunshine.

Kurt nodded quickly, launching himself at Finn again in a big hug, his tiny arms wrapping around Finn's neck and holding on tightly. "Thank you, Finny." And that too was something that only Kurt could call him. And Finn may have caught Blaine calling him that once or twice but the little dude was practically another brother so Finn wasn't going to complain.

"Get some rest, kiddo." Finn picked him up, flying him under the covers and walking over to the television to shut down his game. He didn't even bother saving it, he liked starting that game off from the beginning and slowly gaining up his arsenal and talent each time he played it. "Blaine's coming over tomorrow." And if Finn was more observant he probably would have noticed the positively joyful look on Kurt's face at the mention of his best friend. But Finn wasn't and it as a wonder that he noticed the things he did notice about Kurt.

"Blaine had a bruise on his arm yesterday." Kurt noted absentmindedly as Finn crawled under the covers next to him and smoothed back his hair. Kurt jerked away, glaring at his brother, a pout pulling at his lips. "He said it was from a monster."

Finn was used to their conversations going in circles. It was rare that Kurt talked to anyone without mentioning Blaine at least twice. "Is his monster scarier than yours?" Finn asked lightly, poking Kurt in the side and laughing at bit as he squirmed away from the offending finger.

"Mhm." Kurt yawned, curling in on his side, his tiny hand fisting back into Finn's red football shirt.

Before Finn knew it the both of them were asleep, Finn dreaming of killing zombies and Kurt dreaming of dashing princes who saved him from the monster in his dresser.

* * *

><p>Finn was designated babysitter the next day, and that was really no issue for him. He needed an excuse to call off his date with Rachel and, anyway, Quinn said that she was going to stop by and help him watch over them. Now it wasn't as though he was playing either of them, the boys simply liked Quinn more than Rachel. Mainly Kurt, who seemed to have something against Rachel ever since he had met her the week before. Blaine was pretty much good with anyone as long as they were nice to Kurt. Actually, now that Finn thought about it, the curly haired little boy probably would have loved Rachel.<p>

"Hey." Quinn greeted Finn with a small smile and a tiny awkward hug.

Finn was just opening his mouth to answer when two sock clad little boys ran into the entry way, Finn reaching out to steady Blaine before he slammed himself into the wall again. That boy sometimes seemed to have worse balance than Finn, yet he could, somehow, manage to jump on top of any kind of furniture and come out alive. Sometimes Finn just didn't understand. "Quinn!" Kurt latched himself to her waist, looking up at her with a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, opening her arms up for Blaine to give her a hug too. "What are you two doing?"

Blaine blushed a bit, shuffling his feet and moving to stand behind Kurt, the tinier boy lacing his fingers with the other's. "We're doing a sing a long to Aladdin." Kurt threw out in the open proudly.

"Is Mercedes coming over to sing Jasmine's part?" Quinn must have been teasing because she had heard Kurt sing just as much as Finn had. And Kurt could sing better than any girl he had ever met. Sometimes Finn would say that he could sing better than Rachel.

Kurt shook his head a proud smile widening over his face. "No!" Quinn looked down at Blaine, noticing his tiny blush with a smile. No doubt she thought he had a crush on her. The problem was that he didn't have a crush on her. As a matter of a fact Finn couldn't remember Blaine, or Kurt, having a crush on any girl or Disney princess.

"Kurt sings better." And then Kurt was smiling even wider.

"Blaine's Aladdin!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Quinn ruffled the black curls on top of Blaine's head before patting Kurt's shoulder. "Why don't you two go practice your duet."

It was a dismissal but Quinn knew Kurt well enough to know that he didn't do well when dismissed. Blaine did wonderfully, and it was obvious that he wanted to get back to what the two of them had been doing before by his tug on Kurt's hand but Kurt refused to budge. "Can you play with us, Quinn? I want to make Jasmine a bracelet." Kurt looked down at his feet for a moment before bringing his eyes to look at Quinn, a smaller smile on his lips now. "You can be Jasmine." Maybe Kurt had a crush on Quinn too. Now wouldn't that be cute? Both Blaine and Kurt crushing on the same girl.

"Of course. Just give me a moment. Finn can be Genie." She winked at the two of them, laughing a bit to herself as they ran off, Blaine nearly colliding with another wall before Kurt pulled him back into his bedroom and the music to Aladdin began to blast louder than it had been before.

That moment was spent with Finn and Quinn making small talk about Glee Club and football and Cheerios before conversation fell on something the two of them could freely talk about: Kurt and his best friend Blaine. "They're adorable." Quinn gushed, pushing her way towards Kurt's bedroom and pausing in the doorway as the two of them jumped up and down on Kurt's bed. Finn knew he should have stopped them, if Burt knew what they were doing both children would be in a ton of trouble. But he couldn't bring himself to yell at Kurt when him and Blaine were belting out the lyrics to "A Whole New World" and holding hands and giggling.

"They're pretty awesome." Finn agreed with a small nod in their direction, a smile falling over his face.

"You know what would be so cute?" Quinn asked him with a smile of her own, a knowing look in her blue eyes.

"A puppy?" Finn asked hopefully, momentarily forgetting about his brother and his happy laughter.

Quinn chuckled lightly, beginning to make her way into Kurt's bedroom to interrupt the boy's. "If they grew up and fell in love."

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine while Quinn helped them make friendship bracelets. Both listened intently as Quinn walked them through spelling Jasmine and Aladdin and Genie and Raja. Kurt had made Blaine his bracelet, and Blaine had made his and, as the two friends tied them around each others wrists Finn couldn't help but think that Quinn was right. It was sort of unheard of in the real world. But...

It really would be kind of cute.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>Was this chapter as good as last? I'm not sure I got little!Blaine down well yet but... I thought it'd be cute if he was shy.


	3. Act I: Chapter 3

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: ZaylaCooper (Yay! Thank you!), dreamer 3097 (Oh I hope it will be interesting), PipHooray (Haha. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far), gleekfreak211 (Don't spoil it for everyone else -winks-), Lgleek95 (I'm not so sure if I'm complimented with the fluff overload or not... XD), DarrenCriss1 (He's adorable), Number1KurtHummelFan (Oh the spam was highly entertaining), REJ624 (What's beyond cute? Haha), and elmo5767 (You made sense. No worries, dear.).

**A: N – **You are all amazing. :)

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

Poll: So far Puck's winning, Mike's in a close second though. Remember to vote guys because the poll is going to be ending by next chapter!

* * *

><p>Over the course of the passed two weeks Finn found himself settling into a schedule that he shouldn't have been getting used to. Burt had been getting off work early lately, which meant that he would be able to pick up Kurt from school. That also meant that Finn had time after school for Glee and football and hanging out with Puck, Mike, and Artie, and going out with Rachel. But it was only a matter of time before that whole idea blew up in his face.<p>

Finn leaned against the locker behind him, taking in Burt's rushed excuse. "I'm sorry, kid but I need to work late today." Which totally sucked because Finn had Glee today. "Mike called out sick and I still have some inventory to do. Tell you what? I'll make it up to ya. Take you to that ball game next week." And Finn knew Burt was trying to make up for Finn missing ten minutes of Glee and football practice. It was working too.

"Course I'll pick the little dude up." Finn said with a smile, already dreaming up the prospect of going to a professional baseball game.

"He has a play date set up with Blaine." Finn was fine with that too, because Blaine was like another little brother. "But thanks kid." Finn hung up and made his way to his car, happy that Mister Schue had called Glee Club to meet later in the afternoon since he had to talk to Miss Pillsbury about something or other.

The school was packed when Finn pulled up, filled to the brim with eager children who couldn't wait to leave the building and parents who couldn't wait to end up at home. "Finny!" Kurt launched himself at Finn, the taller and older boy thankful for both Glee and football that trained him well enough to catch Kurt's billowing body before it collided with his legs. "Blaine's really sad." Kurt whispered into Finn's ear, his tiny arms tightening before he allowed Finn to put him down.

Opening up his arms for a hug Finn wasn't denied, Blaine lightly wrapping his arms around the older boy before taking a step back and holding onto his Batman backpack as though it were the only thing keeping him standing. Finn noted with a frown that the shy boy had a bruise on his wrist and a rather deep looking cut underneath his ear. "Hey, Blaine."

Finn helped the two of them into his car, making sure they were both secure in the backseat before pulling out of the parking lot and beginning the drive back to McKinley. "Hi." Blaine as a child of few words but even he tended to speak more than a simple 'hi'. Finn may not have been perceptive but even he could notice that something was up with the curly haired boy. So could Kurt it seemed, who had taken Blaine's hand into his own and was kneeling sideways in his seat to whisper in his ear.

Burt would have his head if he knew he was letting Kurt sit like that. "Sit right, Kurt." The younger boy stilled before complying, a small bashful smile filling up his face.

"Sorry, Finny." He apologized quietly beginning to hum softly under his breath to the Lady Gaga that was playing in the background.

Finn knew something was up even more when Blaine didn't bother humming along, simply staring out the window until Finn called his name. "What's going on with you, kiddo? What happened to your wrist?"

Blaine's hand rubbed up and down the small limb, looking sideways at Kurt with a nervous bite of his lip. Kurt looked back at him, the two of them frozen in their seats, Kurt's eyes wide and Blaine's worried. Finn's heart jumped into his throat because this was obviously something that the two of them didn't want to fill him in on. "I got into a fight."

Finn almost slammed on the breaks as he was pulling into the McKinley parking lot. Blaine wasn't one to get into fights, it wasn't even something Kurt would do. Both of them were too 'sophisticated' to get into tiny fights, unlike Finn and Puck when they were younger. Hell unlike Finn or Puck now. "What? Why?"

He glanced back at the two of them frantically from the drivers seat. Kurt was staring at Blaine in that wide eyed way of his and Finn knew, at that moment, that anything he heard coming out of Blaine's mouth would be a lie. Finn picked at the drivers seat, reaching over slowly to turn off the car and open his door. "Tim Karofsky called Kurt a bad name."

But maybe Finn could have believed that if it wasn't for Kurt's stare that he was desperately trying to cover up with a smile. "Blaine was a hero, Finn." Kurt rambled when his older brother opened the door for him, climbing out with a look of pride painted on his face. Finn almost believe that the pride was real. Damn Kurt was good.

"Yeah?" Finn smiled over at the other boy as he shuffled out the door Kurt had. Child locks forbade him from exiting from the side he had been sitting on. "What word did they call him, Blaine?"

"Fag." Finn's blood stilled because Blaine didn't even need to think about it before he said it. And he had said it as though it was something simple. Kurt paused, his forehead wrinkling in the way it did when he didn't understand something.

"What does that mean?" Kurt wondered aloud, looking at Blaine and then at Finn for an explanation. "It doesn't sound nice."

"It _isn't_ nice." Finn stressed, looking down at Blaine with a stern expression that he was sure he had inherited from so many days spent with Burt. "And you're never going to say it again, are you Blaine?" He noticed the tiny flinch and how Blaine quickly nodded with his hazel eyes wide in something Finn could have written off as fear. But Blaine shouldn't be afraid of him and Blaine should know that Finn would never do anything to him. Blaine may not have been as much of his brother as Kurt but the little dude was pretty darn close. "If anyone ever calls Kurt that again you tell an adult okay?"

But Finn seemed to have forgotten that he knew that Kurt and Blaine were lying to him about here Blaine had gotten the bruise on his wrist and cut under his ear. He, also, had almost forgotten that he had Glee Club to get to, his feet speeding up when the thought had registered in his mind. "Come on guys, I'm late for Glee Club." Kurt may have squealed a bit because, if Finn remembered correctly, he had been wanting to go to one of Finn's Glee rehearsals for weeks now. His hands reached out, grabbing one of each boys and pulling them down the hallway after him.

They burst into the choir room only five minutes after Mister Schue had started his lesson. "Sorry Mister Schue, I needed to pick up my little brother and his friend." Mister Schue nodded at Finn, a small smile crossing over his face. But the entire choir room was silent and Finn simply wasn't used to that. The choir room was never silent. Unless something huge had just happened. Dude what had he missed?

"Quinn!" Kurt squealed, running forward to jump on the blonde girl's lap. She laughed, hugging him close and asking him about his day, the two of them ignoring the looks that were being sent their way by everyone else in the room.

"Hey Blaine." Puck greeted from the corner of the room, nodding at the curly haired boy with a small smile on his lips. Finn would never be able to explain it but Puck seemed to get along wonderfully with Blaine. "How's it goin'?" But Blaine didn't move from Finn's side, if anything sidling closer to him and staying silent. Seriously? What was going on with the quietness today?

"You must be Kurt." Mister Schue sat down in the open seat next to Quinn, holding his hand out to the little boy in a polite fashion. "I'm Mister Schuester. I teach the Glee Club."

Kurt studied him for a moment before deeming him worthy and taking his hand in his own to shake. "Kurt Hummel, and that's Blaine Anderson." Mister Schue turned towards the black haired boy who was practically hiding behind Finn's tall legs, smiling at him disarmingly. "He's shy." Kurt leaned forward to whisper into Mister Schue's ear, hopping off Quinn's lap and grabbing Blaine's hand in his own, walking him towards the Glee instructor. Finn almost told him that he shouldn't make Blaine meet anyone he didn't want to meet but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Kurt was too stubborn to listen to anyone.

Mister Schue stood up, clapping his hands once and turning towards the club. "Okay guys we're going to have some visitors today so why don't we make this fun?"

"Oh you don't have to Mister Schue." Finn rushed to say, taking his seat next to Rachel and greeting her with a small kiss. "They have homework they can do or something."

"Our bags are in your car." Kurt stated plainly, blinking at Finn with that superior look on his face that he wore so often.

Blaine elbowed Kurt lightly in the side, giving him a look that clearly said 'shut up' before he gained enough courage to sit next to Puck in the corner. Kurt sent Finn one more look before climbing up after him. Finn knew Kurt didn't exactly like Puck all that much, which only made the whole thing more confusing. "So, anyway," Mister Schue pulled the club's attention back onto him. "Does anyone have something they want to perform for our visitors?"

The club sat for a second before Rachel's hand, inevitably shot up in the air. "I have a little something Mister Schue."

"Of course, Rachel." Mister Schue had a fond sound in his voice before he stood up and allowed Rachel to take center stage. Finn glanced behind him to check on Kurt, noting how the younger boy was once again on his knees whispering in Blaine's ear something that made him both scowl and smile. Kurt pulled away with a tiny giggle, collapsing against Blaine's shoulder before allowing his eyes to snap back onto Rachel.

"Well, for one, I'd like to say hi to Kurt." She waved at him with a cheery smile on her face. Finn was pretty sure she had no clue that Kurt didn't particularly like her. "And to his friend Blaine. I have heard so much about you." And if Finn knew Blaine, and he did know Blaine almost as well as he knew Kurt, he was blushing. A small, almost silent laugh from Puck confirmed his suspicions. "Since we have children in the crowd I think it would only be right for me to sing some Disney. So I'll be singing the classic from Cinderella: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes."

And she did just that. Finn glanced behind him more than once during the performance, happy that Kurt seemed to be slightly enjoying her voice. But Blaine seemed fully invested in every word that Rachel sang and he had a look of complete concentration on his face, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. Kurt looked over at him, a smile of his own falling over his face and his hand squeezing Blaine's again.

The club clapped politely as Rachel pulled off the song with a hitch, Quinn popping up to sing the next song. "I thought we could do a little something that you two would happily sing a long to." And Finn smiled because Quinn really knew those two. "So... Puck if you would?" Puck stood up from his seat, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he passed and jumping down to grab his guitar. Quinn whispered the title in his ear and he smirked before playing the opening chord to 'Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King'.

Quinn took up the lyrics, pointing at Tina to join her after a moment. The two of them filling in the baby lion's lines perfectly. Finn glanced behind him, smiling when Kurt jumped up to his feet and ended up dancing with Quinn, allowing her to spin him around. Blaine joined after a moment, the two of them happily singing a long just as loud as every other member of the club. Finn picked Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder and spinning in circles, keeping an eye on Blaine who was currently jumping up and down on the chairs with Mike and Santana and Brittany.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with the black haired boy. Finn decided to bring it up to Burt later. Right now he had an arm full of giggling Kurt, and a very fun Disney jam session that was simply too fun for him to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>So don't forget to vote! And I'm sorry there was so little Furt in this chapter... but yay little!Klaine?


	4. Act I: Chapter 4

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: dreamer3097 (Thank you.), Lgleek95 (Fluff makes the world go 'round.), Tealey (Thank you!), cynthiacyvon (My thing is that little!Blaine is shy but when he gets older he gets more confidant. I was that way so I figured it wouldn't be too far for it to happen to him.), and gleekfreak211 (Haha. I may steal that idea. Hope you don't mind.).

**A: N – **You are all amazing. :)

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

Poll: So Puck has won. Huzzah for Puck!

* * *

><p>Finn had a feeling that Kurt was trying to clue him into something when he kept on bringing up how Blaine was a hero. He wasn't sure what that was exactly but he was pretty sure Kurt was trying to tell him something. Or he was trying to tell Burt something but even Burt didn't seem to understand what was going on with his kid. Finn was pretty sure his mom had a clue though. Especially when she started asking Kurt why Blaine had to be a hero with a strangely apprehensive look in her eye one day. Only Kurt couldn't answer this time. Because Blaine hadn't been in school.<p>

For two weeks.

And suddenly Burt seemed to get it too.

Finn still didn't know what was going on but he was pretty sure it wasn't good.

Burt and his mom cornered Kurt that evening when Finn arrived home with him. Kurt seemed to be in a particularly down mood that day and Finn had no idea what was causing it. Blaine had been at school that day, according to Kurt. Finn would have expected the younger boy to be in a better mood. Kurt had actually been drawing him pictures out of his Alice in Wonderland book, claiming that the book was Blaine's favorite. Maybe Kurt had been wrong or maybe Blaine hadn't liked the pictures. But that didn't seem like something Blaine would do, so Finn was even more confused than he usually was.

But Burt and his mom seemed to know what was going on, Burt leaning down to pick up Kurt and carry him into the living room, looking a bit shocked when the young boy simply placed his head in the spot that Finn was pretty sure was made for him in Burt's shoulder. Finn dropped Kurt's Princess backpack on the ground near the door, sending him mom a confused look. But she only ran a hand through his hair before following Burt and her step-son into the living room with a sad smile on her face. Finn didn't get why she was sad, but he really didn't like it when she was.

"How was school, champ?" Burt asked Kurt with a smile and Finn had to admit that Burt Hummel had talent that even Rachel should be jealous of. Even when Kurt was in a mood he managed to make the little boy happy. So did Blaine. And Finn sometimes. But mostly only Burt and Blaine could do that to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged lightly and Finn made a motion to leave the room only to be stopped when his mom grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down onto the couch next to her. Now Finn was really confused. What in the world was going on? He stared at her in question but she merely shook her head at him, squeezing his hand in what he was sure was more comfort for her than him. "It was okay." Kurt laid his head back onto Burt's shoulder, his hand playing with the sleeve of Burt's shirt and his arm crossing around his father's neck.

Finn realized that Kurt looked ready to cry. He wasn't sure why but that look scared him out of his wits. Burt seemed to notice too, since his grip around Kurt's tiny waist seemed to increase, his big arms hugging Kurt to his chest even tighter than he had been before. Finn's mom let out a breath beside him, her hand squeezing Finn's tighter. "Was Blaine back in school today, Kurt?" She asked from Finn's side. Kurt didn't even look at her, a tiny sob breaking from his lips.

This wasn't normal. Kurt hated crying and yet he was doing so openly. His tiny face was scrunched up in silent tears and turning away from Finn's scrutiny, hiding his face in Burt's gray work shirt. "What's wrong, dude?" Finn asked softly, wishing for a moment that Kurt was clinging to him like he was Burt, but then realizing that he honestly would have no idea what to do if Kurt was. Ashamed, Finn looked down at the hand his mother was cradling in her own.

"Blaine's a hero, daddy." Kurt spoke so softly Finn wasn't sure he had heard him. And he sounded so miserable.

Burt looked scared and almost murderous as he ran a calm hand down Kurt's back, shushing him the way parents always do and turning his face to look into Kurt's. Red from crying, Kurt rubbed a fist against his eye, and Finn could tell he was wishing that he hadn't broken down. Kurt despised crying. He said it made his face icky and blotchy (whatever that was) and it hurt his eyes. Finn was pretty sure he got that because he hated crying too. "Why does Blaine have to be a hero, champ?"

Kurt sniffled again, staring at Burt and only Burt. "Because he's a prince." And okay maybe Finn was really dumb or something but this whole thing was making no sense. "But daddy... he can't beat this one monster. The king tries to help but it doesn't work."

Finn still didn't get it. But his mom was crying now so he placed an arm around her. "Kurt..." Burt picked the little boy up, making it so that he had to look Burt in the eye, one hand on Kurt's soft cheek and the other on Kurt's back. "I need you to be honest with me, son. How does the king try to help Blaine beat this monster?"

Kurt suddenly began shaking his head furiously, gulping in large gasps of breath. Finn was scared the kid was possessed or something but Burt seemed to know what was going on for he simply grabbed Kurt's face with both of his hands, making his son look him straight in the eye. "The king hurts him daddy!" Kurt yelled out desperately and Finn watched Burt's face turn into one of anger. He knew Kurt was going to take it the wrong way, even though Finn didn't know what was going on. Kurt was going to think Burt was angry with him. And Burt was scary when he was angry.  
>Finn seemed to be right because Kurt was quickly pushing away from his father and scrambling over to Finn, the football player instantly taking him into his arms and cuddling him to his chest, Kurt's little hands climbing to cover his ears. Finn had seen these breakdowns happen before. Burt called them fits. Kurt had been having them ever since his mother died. They were scary because the kid seemed to stop breathing and would only shake his head and cry. Finn was, luckily, practiced with them so he simply held Kurt tighter in his arms and stared at Burt with wide eyes. "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!" Burt's face was flushed in shame. But Finn couldn't help but hug Kurt closer when Burt bent down in front of them. He put a rough hand against Kurt's reddening cheek, coaxing Kurt to look him in the face.<p>

"Kurt what does the king do?" Finn was slowly putting the pieces together and he wasn't liking the picture they were making one bit.

"I promised Blaine I wouldn't tell!" Kurt turned away from Burt, hiding his face in Finn's neck, his little arms like a death grip around Finn's shoulders.

"Kurt..." Finn spoke for what seemed like the first time, catching all family members by surprise. "Kurt... is the king his dad?"

Kurt hiccuped, nodding against Finn slowly. Burt's face drained of color even more, and so did his mom's. "I promised Blaine I wouldn't tell."

"Sweetie, if someone's hurting Blaine you're being the hero by telling us." Kurt's big eyes turned to his mother, blinking at her with a question in his eyes.

"Breaking a promise is bad!" He insisted, his voice chocked up with tears. Finn felt really horrible so he hugged Kurt closer.

Burt nudged Finn over with his hand, sitting down next to the two of them with a tiny groan. Kneeling like that must have been uncomfortable or something. "You and Blaine are best friends, yeah?"

Finn wanted to yell at Burt that they were best friends and anyone on planet earth would be stupid to ask that question. If Finn knew they were best friends than they were _obviously_ best friends. "_Of course_ we are, daddy!" Kurt scoffed, sounding affronted that Burt would even have to ask. Which made perfect sense in Finn's mind.

"You know that best friends make a promise very similar to the one parents and brothers make, right?" Kurt slowly shook his head and Finn shook his too. He had no idea what Burt was going on about.

His mom let out a small laugh at Finn, smiling at him fondly when he sent her a questioning look. "They promise not to let anyone hurt their best friend." She supplied.

It clicked in Finn's mind. "The Bro Code!" He totally got it now.

Kurt didn't though and his wrinkled forehead proved that much to Finn. Burt cracked a smile at the two of them, his hand brushing Kurt's bangs out of his face gently. "Finn promised never to let anyone hurt you, and I did the same and so did Carole and mommy." Burt paused for a moment. "And so did Blaine."

"But Blaine hasn't let anyone hurt me!"

"But someone's hurt Blaine, kiddo." Burt took the pet name Finn liked to use. "And you're his friend. So you promised not to let anyone hurt him." This kind of logic was really confusing Finn more than it should have.

"So you have to tell us if someone's hurting him, sweetie." His mother rubbed Kurt's arm in a soothing manner.

"Why?" Kurt was still letting out big, gasping sobs. It must have been hurting his ribs and throat to be crying like that. Finn rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, willing him to calm down a bit.

Burt gave Finn a look, one that clearly stated he wanted to hold his son, but Kurt was refusing to let Finn's shoulder's go. So Burt settled for running his hand down Kurt's neck, avoiding his hair because that would only make Kurt's crying worse. "So that we can save him from both the king and the monster."

"But daddy, Blaine's trying to fight the monster!" Kurt cried even harder. "It's just not working!"

"What's the monster?" Finn blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked at Burt, wide eyed and ready to apologize if need be. But Burt actually looked as though he approved of the question.

Kurt shook his head even faster and then Burt made him release Finn, pulling him up into his arms and carrying him away from the room, telling him to calm down and breathe. Finn wasn't sure if it was going to work but he figured it was worth the try. Burt seemed to know how to calm Kurt down anyway. Way better than Finn did at times like these.

It took Burt a total of twenty minutes to calm down Kurt in the kitchen and he seemed to get the answer from him too. Kurt was drinking a glass of milk when Finn dropped in to get a can of soda. His eyes were blood shot and Burt was sitting next to him, his hand running down the boy's cheek to his neck and clasping it tightly. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to reassure Kurt he was there. "What over him, will you?" Burt directed the question to Finn, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead and walking over to Finn.

The teenager nodded slowly, sitting down at the table across from his brother nursing a cold can of soda. "Sure."

"Thanks kid." Burt squeezed Finn's shoulder before making his way out into the living room to talk to Finn's mom. Finn almost called out to him, wanting to hear what the monster was that Blaine apparently had been trying to fight. Maybe it was his father, maybe it was his mother, maybe it was his hair. There were so many possibilities.

"Wanna color or something?" Finn asked after a moment of Kurt sniffling. The little boy nodded slowly.

"Please?" Finn smiled at him pulling him into a hug as he placed the coloring book in front of him, the colored pencils coming soon after. Kurt refused to color with crayon and marker. He hated it. He said it looked disgusting on the paper and bleed through. Finn sort of got that. Even though markers didn't bleed.

And then Finn began spying on their parents. He wasn't a ninja like Kurt was but he wasn't horrible. He looked out of the kitchen doorway at the two of them in the living room. "... Because he likes princes and Disney and singing. Carole, it's like they think he's sick!"

Damn... Finn had missed it. "So what are we going to do?"

He hated the defeated sound in his mother's voice. She didn't deserve to sound defeated. Finn wanted to hunt down whoever made her feel that way and beat them up. "Call DSS." Burt sounded defeated too. "I don't want to, Carole. I would rather we took the kid in but I know we don't have enough to do that."

Okay Finn was confused again. Who were they taking in? Or, rather, who were they not taking in? "I really wish we could. But... Jan's been talking about wanting another kid. I'll bring it up to her when I see her at work tomorrow."

"Puckerman?" Finn wasn't sure just what Puck had to do with anything. He really had seemed to have missed more than was intended. "I don't think she'd like his 'monster' any more than his own father does."

"And what do you think Burt?" His mother sounded cautious now. "What do you think about his 'monster'?" What the hell was this monster? Seriously... it was bugging Finn.

Burt was silent for a long time and Finn had thought for a moment that the conversation had ended. "I can't say I expected it with him. But I don't care, Carole."

"Even if Kurt's the same way?"

"Kurt's my son. _Nothing_ could make me stop loving him."

"Burt-"

"I'm pretty sure Finn did worse when he thought he got that Quinn girl pregnant than Kurt would ever do by liking other guys." Finn blushed at the words, remembering the incident last year. He glanced behind him, happy that Kurt was still diligently coloring in a picture of Barbie with intense concentration. "Even if I didn't like it I wouldn't try to beat it out of him. You don't hurt kids. No matter what they do."

Finn couldn't agree more. He couldn't picture anyone hurting Kurt and he highly disliked the image of someone hurting Blaine, who was, in fact, an extension of Kurt himself. No one should hurt a kid. Especially one as sweet as Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> So... yeah. We got Blaine plot along with Furt. And the invention of Flart. Yay Flart!

Flart = Finn/Kurt/Blaine brotherlyness!

Next chapter has Puckerson!

Puckerson = Puck/Blaine brotherlyness. Awesomesauce.


	5. Act I: Chapter 5

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: dreamer3097 (Thanks), Number1KurtHummelFan (Hehe. I love those names for some reason. Particularly Flart.), Lgleek95 (DON'T CRY! -hands tissue-), ekko230 (As are you!), Nhiallys (I was getting confused writing it. XD), gleekfreak211 (Thank you for the permission. :D), MyUniversalWorld (I think that was the longest review I've gotten for this story. Me like. And it was an amazingly nice review and GAH YOU ARE SO NICE TO ME! -flail/cry-), Lycoris B (So I guess I should simply state what the monster is instead of hinting, yeah? XD), elmo5767 (No. Kurt is mine to hug! -sticks out tongue-), Ptijade (So nice. :D), and krynny (Aww no need to thank me. :D).

**A: N – **You are all amazing. And I'm tired. So... -falls asleep-

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his hot breath running against the skin and causing Blaine to want to both shift closer and farther back. He settled for shuffling his feet and staring downwards at the floor in the nurse's office as the elderly lady spoke softly to the officers standing in the doorway. Kurt bit his lip, pushing himself onto the table beside his friend, kneeling on his knees and slowly running a hand through Blaine's short curls. "My daddy just wanted to make sure you were safe."<p>

But Blaine didn't want to answer as his eyes began to well up into tears. He shuffled as far away from Kurt as he could, his arms tight against his chest. "I'm sorry Blaine!" He looked up at Kurt's chocked sob. His friend was rubbing his fist against his blue-green eyes that made Blaine's stomach do funny things in an effort to block the tears that were slowly dripping from them. And, suddenly, Blaine felt worse than he had before. "But I was scared and daddy said he could help a-and best friends aren't supposed to let anyone hurt each other!"

Blaine bit his lip before slowly holding out his arms for a hug. And Kurt complied, pushing himself forward on his knees and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder and a few sniffles emerging. "It's okay Kurt." Blaine said spoke softly, his hazel eyes almost allowing the tears he was fighting to fall. But he willed them back, letting his head falling to rest against Kurt's.

"No it's not!" His friend simply held him tighter and Blaine's stomach fluttered in the way that reminded him of butterflies. But he didn't dare to give that any more thought because he was supposed to be fighting this monster. He pulled away from Kurt, staring at his beautiful friend as he wiped at his eyes. "Mommy's and daddy's aren't ever supposed to hurt their kids! Daddy said it's wrong! But then daddy also said that secrets were meant to be kept and I told him your secret!" Kurt let out a harsh sob and Blaine felt the urge to hug him again. But he held back. He didn't want the monster to win.

"It's okay Kurt." Blaine insisted, mumbling a bit and looking back down a the floor as a small tear fell down his cheek. "I forgive you." Kurt sniffled again before settling down behind Blaine, his small legs outlining Blaine's and his small arms wrapping around Blaine's neck. The other boy found himself unconsciously leaning back into the embrace as the nurse came back into the room with an intimidating looking police officer following her.

"Kurt come here, sweetie." The old nurse beckoned him with her hand but Kurt didn't let go. Blaine was thankful for that, and he pulled Kurt's arms down around his waist and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. He didn't want to be left alone. Even if it was with a police officer. He avoided the man's eyes, looking down at Kurt's pretty pink shoes instead. "Kurt-"

"It's okay, ma'm." The man's voice was soft and Blaine wasn't entirely sure he had heard it until he looked up to see the man smiling at him gently. "Kurt can stay if Blaine wants him to. It may actually make this all easier on him to have a friend around." He turned his face over to Kurt's and Blaine had a feeling his friend was glaring at the man possessively in the way that Kurt tended to do. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter because he made him feel like the monster wasn't exactly a monster. "But Kurt I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a moment so my doctor friend can have a look at yours." A woman walked in this time, a middle aged black woman with pretty hair and a white lab jacket. "Here." The man waved to the nurse. "Nurse Shelly's going to bring you to another one of my friends. We'll call you back as soon as we're done, okay Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the man for a moment, almost staring him down before nodding slowly. "Okay. But the moment you're done I want to come back in!" Blaine had to smile at the way his friend was acting. Sometimes Kurt seemed exactly like a prince, always protecting and fiery and pretty. Blaine flushed at the thought. He wasn't supposed to think like that. He wasn't supposed to let the monster take control like that! He clawed at his knee, ignoring the tears that welled up in his eyes when Kurt hopped down from the bed in the nurses office and took her outstretched hand, leaving him alone with two strangers.

The door closed and Blaine felt his stomach constrict in a way he was sure wasn't healthy. Fear clamped down on his lungs and thick tears formed at the edges of his eyes. The officer sat down next to him. Jealousy was the thing Blaine felt next because the guy hadn't even needed to jump or use a stepping stool. He hated being short. "Hey Blaine. I'm Officer Grady. But you can call me Martin okay?" The man thrust a hand under his nose and Blaine contemplated ignoring it for a moment before correcting himself, because that wasn't the way a gentleman should act. Slowly he shook the man's hand in his own, wincing when his arm moved too high. It didn't go unnoticed.

"This is my friend, Doctor Earl." The black woman waved at him, taking her spot in front of him and ignoring how Blaine's legs were kicking out in front of him before banging back onto the wood of the nurse's bed. She smiled gently, her hand reaching for a thermometer and sticking it in his ear. "Blaine... someone told me you have a monster that needs to be taken care of?"

Blaine froze in shock. He wasn't supposed to talk about the monster! No one was supposed to know about it! It only gave it more power. He clawed at his knee even faster, and harder and he only stopped with the Doctor took hold of his hand, a small whine falling passed his lips. He stared at her as she checked his pulse and blood pressure. "You don't have to talk to me about the monster if you don't want to." Blaine could practically feel the 'yet' floating in the air.

The Doctor then grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it out straight. Blaine held in a wince, but his eyes watered and the police officer had noticed more than he let on. "What happened to your arm Blaine?"

Blaine paused for a long moment, his mind somewhere else. In a place where Princesses and Princes lived. Where he was Prince Eric's little brother and he helped him save Ariel and Kurt, Ariel's little brother. Prince Eric had told him that it was okay to let the monster take control because it wasn't a bad monster, it was a good monster. He told him that it was okay to get butterflies in your tummy when you looked at other boys, especially ones as pretty as Kurt.

The Doctor eased him backwards until he was lying on the table, sharing an apprehensive look with the police officer. "Do it." He stood up and walked out the door, closing it securely behind him.

Blaine woke up from his dream world as Kurt was handing him a flower and kissing his cheek. His hazel eyes focused on the outline of the nurse's office ceiling with confusion. "I'm going to take off your pants now sweetie." The words didn't even fully register until she gripped the pants to ease them off his legs. And then he was thrashing and kicking and yelling and screaming and crying and the police officer had ran into the room and so had Kurt. But all he could see was Kurt and Uncle Burt and he flung himself off the table, bypassing the adults that tried to stop him and hugging Kurt so hard he was practically hiding himself in the other boy's body.

He didn't want to let Kurt go because Kurt was safe. Kurt was safe and nice and he made Blaine forget about the monster. He made him feel like it was okay to let the monster win, just like Prince Eric had told him. He made him feel like he wasn't bad and he didn't deserve what the king did to him. What his daddy did to him.

But then big hands were pulling him away from Kurt and back onto the bed with the scary Doctor and mean police officer. The big hands felt safe though. They almost felt like Uncle Burt's hands. Only they weren't. They were younger and darker and had different callouses than Uncle Burt's did. "Nonononononononononononono-"

"Shh, kid." The voice was gruff in a gentle kind of way and when Blaine finally opened his eyes there was Noah kneeling in front of him. A little girl, younger than Blaine and Kurt and definitely from the kindergarten class was hiding behind Uncle Burt. Kurt was clinging to his father's leg, his big blue-green eyes staring at Blaine as more tears fell from them. The scary Doctor started walking closer to him, as if afraid he would attack. But he as more afraid of her than of the monster. She was almost as scary as the king. "Look here." But Blaine couldn't look because she was just getting closer and closer. He couldn't breathe. "Blaine." Noah's voice held an edge that Blaine knew called for attention and, unconsciously his hazel eyes fell onto the brown ones in front of him. Noah let out a big sigh. "Come here, kid." And Blaine didn't really need any other invitation.

Wordlessly he fell into Noah's arms. He buried his face in his gray covered shoulder and trembled in fear. "Please don't let her hurt me." He whispered into Noah's ear, shuffling closer as she moved closer.

"She's not going to hurt you, kiddo." He figured he should trust Noah because Noah was cool and nice and, most of all, safe and he would never lie to Blaine. But he didn't. Because all he could think of her hands trying to pull down his pants just like the king had done once and all he wanted to do was go away. He wanted to go find Prince Eric and help him save Ariel and have Kurt give him a pretty flower and kiss on the cheek like he had after his birthday party. He started to cry again.

"Blaine!" Kurt was yelling for him and he removed his face from Noah's shoulder only to see Uncle Burt carrying Kurt from the room and the mean police officer following them. His eyes bugged and his heart felt like it was exploding.

"_Kurt_!" He moved to run after them, but Noah held him back, not allowing him to jump off the table and holding him closer to his chest. "Let me go! He's going to hurt Kurt!" Kurt must have already been hurt because he was crying a lot and Kurt hated crying. But so was Blaine and he was starting to feel a little icky and he could barely breathe but Noah was holding him tight and speaking softly and lowly and Blaine honestly had no idea what he was saying. He didn't really care what he was saying. He just needed to save Kurt. "_Please_!" But Noah was like stone and finally, Blaine heard Kurt's crying stop and he slumped against Noah's chest, heaving large and silent sobs.

Noah was running his hand through Blaine's short curls and making soft, soothing sounds and Blaine's tears finally subsided, leaving him with a headache, never-ending sadness and fear, and a dead tiredness that left his eyes unintentionally drooping. "You're okay." Blaine felt Noah push him down onto the bed until he was leaning against the cool material once again. His heart steadily picked up speed and his hazel eyes gained more tears that he hadn't thought he had left. But then Noah was pulling up a chair next to him and holding onto his hand and running another through his hair and singing some sort of song to him. "You're okay." He would say that every once in awhile, in the middle of the song, until Blaine started believing it himself and drifted into a half asleep state, his body relaxed.

He imagined a world where Noah was Prince Noah and his was his little brother and he helped him save Ariel and Kurt, Ariel's little brother. Prince Noah had told him that it was okay to let the monster take control because it wasn't a bad monster, it was a good monster. He told him that it was okay to get butterflies in your tummy when you looked at other boys, especially ones as pretty as Kurt.

He imagined a world were he was good and not bad. He imagined a world where he was safe and Kurt gave him flowers and kisses and he did the same.

He imagined a world where he was safe.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't need to pick up Kurt that day so he had decided to go out on a date with Rachel. And that was cool because he had a feeling was starting to feel like he didn't like her anymore. Which was totally not true because Rachel was the hottest girl he knew. Half the time.<p>

So when he got home and Kurt wasn't back yet and neither was Burt he figured the two of them were at the garage or something, maybe visiting the grave of Kurt's mother. His own mother was in the living room with Mrs. Puckerman, the two of them talking seriously about something. He thought he had heard Blaine's name mentioned a bit, but that made no sense so he simply shrugged, kissing his mom on the cheek, said "hello" to Mrs. Puckerman and went downstairs to his bedroom in the basement.

He turned on some video games and played for a long time. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the middle of his Halo game because suddenly a little body was flinging itself at him and a big, wet spot was forming on his football shirt. Half asleep still Finn wasn't sure exactly what was going on, so he simply held Kurt closer to his chest and turned off the game. "You're okay, buddy." He said sleepily into Kurt's soft brown hair.

It wasn't okay. Finn didn't have to be fully awake to know that. But he didn't need to think to know that things would be okay. He didn't have to think to know that this was about Blaine and the phone call Burt had made to the elementary school that Sunday. So Finn held Kurt closer and told him his nightmares of Blaine being taken away and never seeing him again were never going to happen and dried his tears. He fetched him a glass of warm milk once he was done and sat in his bed singing silly songs with him until Kurt fell asleep on his stomach, his tiny hand in Finn's larger one.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>So sorry for the long wait! School starts tomorrow so I'm hoping I'll be updating each of my stories once a week. And I am so sorry this chapter took so long and is pretty angsty. But I truly hope I haven't lost any readers! Love you all! Wish me luck with my senior year!


	6. Act I: Chapter 6

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: ImagineTheWorldWicked (Oh I love it when people fall in love with my stories!), Nhiallys (I'm pretty sure everyone wants to hug Blaine forever. Or at least I do.), Number1KurtHummelFan (… Did I almost kill you with this? Goodness I hope not.), gleekfreak211 (Oh the imaginary world... Breaks my heart.), dreamer3097 (Why thank you. :D), Lgleek95 (-hands more tissues- Please don't cry!), krynny (You are so welcome! -hugs-), and Goldstars4me (Awesomesauce tastes yummy. :D But yay! You're here too now! So happy!).

**A: N – **Ah... so it took a long time to update, ne? Sorry! School and real life really suck sometimes.

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I only have 3. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com /** Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories (if I ever get around to using it) and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated not understanding what was going on. And he hated, more than anything, when Blaine didn't understand what was happening. He would bite at his lips and his nails and his eyes would well up in tears and his fingers would pick at the buttons in his shirt. And more than he hated it when Blaine didn't understand, Kurt hated it when Daddy didn't understand. Or when Daddy didn't want to tell him anything. Or when Daddy got that sad look on his face. Or when Daddy brought him to the place where Mommy sleeps every year and would cry. He like it, however, when Daddy would hold his hand when he was sad. And he liked it when Daddy would joke with him and have tea parties with him and would let him and Finny make a fort in the living room and pretend that they were camping when it was really rainy outside.<p>

But Kurt hated it when he didn't understand and everyone else seemed to. Well Kurt wasn't exactly sure if Blaine understood because Daddy had canceled all their play dates for that week and Kurt hadn't seen him at school. He shuffled his feet as Mercedes walked closer to him, she tilted her head to the side, and Kurt knew she was silently observing him before she thrust her hand into his own and tugged him over to the table she usually sat at with Sam. The blonde boy smiled widely at him (although Kurt wasn't sure if he could smile not widely when he had such a wide mouth), and shuffled his bright yellow seat over to make room for the one Mercedes pulled up for him.

"Why're you so sad, Kurt?" Mercedes asked the moment he sat down between the two of them. She kept his hand tight in her own, staring at him with her big brown eyes.

Tears formed in the corners of Kurt's eyes and it was so frustrating! He hated crying! He rubbed a fist against them and blinked a dozen times, sniffling and shifting in his seat, his feet kicking out and running against the floor. "Something's wrong with Blaine." He spoke softly, because he knew Mercedes was going to ask what was wrong. And Kurt didn't know how to answer that.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Her voice was alarmed and Kurt flinched back at the mere volume. Miss Danvers stopped in front of their table, kneeling down so that she could look at the three of them.

Her blonde hair looked really pretty on her and if Kurt wasn't feeling so horribly confused he would have told her so. But, instead, he was busy trying to figure out just why Blaine hadn't been in school for the passed week and why Daddy had canceled all their play dates and why, even though Finny told him Blaine wouldn't leave him, it seemed like he had. "What's going on you guys? Why haven't you started your work?"

Mercedes, being the diva she was, burst into tears at the reprimand. Kurt stared at her in horror, shuffling closer to Sam, the two of them staring at her in wonder while Miss Danvers hastily tried to comfort her. "Mercedes-"

"Kurt says something's wrong with Blaine and I'm really really worried about him and-" And then it clicked in Kurt's head because who else would know what was going on but his teacher? They were supposed to help you understand things, right? Finny said you could ask them anything and they'd have to answer.

"Kurt, sweetie." Miss Danvers was focused on him now, and she had that stern look in her eyes that made Kurt shrink back into his seat, falling, unconsciously, into Sam's shadow. Often Sam reminded Kurt of Finny, so he was happy that the blonde boy had crossed an arm around his shoulders when he could. "It's not nice to spread rumors."

Tears once more prickled at the edges of Kurt's eyes. Only, this time, they were frustrated tears. Not ones of sadness or worry. He was angry. And he didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't spreading rumors! Mercedes was the one that had said it so loud that the whole class could hear! "I'm not spreading rumors!" Finny had told him that it was very mean to do that and Kurt believed him with his whole heart because Finny never lied to him. Except – possibly – about Blaine leaving him. Because Blaine had yet to show up. "Something really bad's happening to Blaine and I don't get it!"

Miss Danvers still had that stern look on her face but Kurt was beginning to feel... rebellious. The same way he did when Daddy tried to convince him not to get pink shoes, or when he tried to talk him out of playing with Barbies that one time. "Maybe Blaine doesn't want you to know."

"No!" Kurt kicked out at the table in front of him, holding in a wince when his foot collided with the wood. He was never a violent child and his tantrums usually consisted of him curling up on his bed and crying loudly until Daddy or Momma or Finny came in and gave him a hug because he couldn't breathe. But something was wrong with Blaine and Kurt didn't understand! And he was not spreading rumors!

"Kurt." Her voice held a warning to it but Kurt wasn't going to hear any of it. He wanted to understand.

"Blaine does want me to know! But I don't understand!"

"His problem's that he's faggy!" Tim Karofsky said from the table next to them. Miss Danvers froze and so did Kurt because Finny had told him that that was a very bad word and you weren't supposed to say it. He had told Kurt to tell a teacher if he had heard it but Miss Danvers never believed him when he told her. But she had to believe him now, right? She had just heard it herself.

But she wasn't speaking up. "That's a bad word!" Sam snapped at Tim, glaring at him with all of his might.

"What does it mean?" Mercedes asked curiously from beside Kurt. Miss Danvers was still staring at Kurt in the same shocked way and Kurt stared back. What was he supposed to do? She should be stopping all of this from happening. But she wasn't. Instead she was simply staring at Kurt.

"It's a really mean word for a boy who likes other boys." But Kurt liked other boys.

"In what way?" Kurt really didn't understand anything anymore. And he hated not understanding.

"Like how your mommy and daddy like each other." Mercedes made an understanding noise in the back of her throat. "But that's ewwey."

"No it's not!" Kurt snapped at her, glaring at his friend and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Miss Danvers visibly jerked back. "Rachel's daddy's love each other!" He had met the two men at one family dinner that they had come to. Finny had told Kurt that they were married and the one named Leroy had played with his Barbies with him while the other one, Hirem, was talking to Daddy about cars and Finny and Rachel were kissing in Finny's room.

"All fags are ewwey! Including you Kurt!" Tim shouted and Kurt felt his heart drop to the floor at his feet. He wished Blaine was there to hold his hand and silently tell him that everything as okay. But Blaine wasn't there.

Misery clawed at Kurt's soul. He wanted Daddy. He wanted Finny. He wanted Blaine.

* * *

><p>Finny picked him up earlier than usual that day. Puck was in the car with him and the sight of him sent Kurt reeling. But he didn't bother spending much time thinking of it, not allowing Finn to get out of the car to hug him or help him with his bag or giving Mercedes and Sam a hug goodbye. He didn't bother singing with the radio, even when Finny put on 'Wicked' for him. He didn't bother doing anything but staring out the window and thinking about how much it hurt to be called a fag and how it hurt so much more now that he knew what it meant.<p>

Rachel's daddy's were nice. They were really nice. And they loved each other like Daddy loved Mommy and Momma. They loved each other like Finny loved Rachel. And Kurt didn't see why that was wrong. Love was never wrong. Mommy had told him to never let anyone tell him that who he loved was wrong so why was it wrong for him to love another boy? Or to want to fall in love with a Prince?

Why was it wrong if he would rather hold hands with Blaine than hold hands with Mercedes? He was about to ask Finny these questions – or maybe he would be asking Puck but, so long as one of them answered he was okay with it – but he caught sight of a familiar head of hair and pink shirt and blue jeans and blue and pink converse and he didn't care much for Finny anymore. "Blaine!" He left his bag in Finny's care and ran over to his friend, practically jumping into his arms and smiling into his shoulder. Blaine's arms closed around his waist and held tightly.

Kurt almost instantly felt better and, he was sure, he would never let go of his friend again. He kept his tears at bay and simply held on tighter to Blaine's neck. After awhile, though, Daddy made them go upstairs to Kurt's room and 'play' because he needed to talk to Puck and Finny and Mrs. Puckerman and that odd looking woman he didn't know about something that he obviously didn't want Kurt or Blaine around to hear. "Why couldn't I see you?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, staring at his friend as he stared at a picture of Mommy. Her hair was very pretty and Kurt missed her a lot but he had Momma and Finny now. And Blaine.

Blaine was silent for a long time. "Abuse." Blaine spoke softly, staring down at his new blue and pink converse, scuffing them against Kurt's desk chair. He twirled a piece of string from Kurt's friendship bracelet kit through his fingers, and Kurt didn't want anything more than for him to look up at him in his pretty hazel eyes.

But Kurt still didn't understand. "What does that mean?" He pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes wide in wonder and question as Blaine continued to avoid his eyes.

"… I don't know." And it was so silent that they could hear Finn's drums playing from the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – So... that was short. But it's what it is. Hope you all liked it! And, I say again: ADD ME ON TUMBLR! The link's at the top Author's note.

Love you all! Less than 3.


	7. Act I: Chapter 7

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: gleekfreak211 (Little kids can be the meanest people in the world), krynny (Aww you are very welcome. I'm so happy you enjoy it so much you seem to), dreamer 3097 (Thank you.), Lgleek95 (You're great. :D), Goldstars4me (Aww you have two dads? Excuse me as a fangirl a little. XD There's like no one gay where I live (or out and not a jerk) so I don't really know how the heck I'm basing this story but it's a great feeling to know that I'm getting some stuff right), Ace5492 (Thank you!), eb012203 (Well of course.), Number1KurtHummelFan (-hands tissues- No crying! Things are going to kind of suck but it'll all turn out in the end! Promise!), Heart Me Some Llamas (First: I love your screen name. Two: Here are some tissues. Three: Thank you so much! I so glad you like that Blaine's shy. I know it's not older!Blaine but I figured a lot of outgoing people weren't exactly outgoing when they were younger. And usually abused children are withdrawn so... I'm glad it isn't pissing anyone off.), Nyasar-tan (Hehe. You're the first person to call me Miss. I like it. :D), and OWEN2 (Omg you think this is going to be one of the best? What classifies as the best? I'm smiling a bit too much right now...).

**A: N – **Ah... so it took a long time to update, ne? Sorry! School and real life really suck sometimes.

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I only have 7. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Finn gripped Kurt closer to his side, allowing the little boy to snuggle into his shoulder. His arm draped around Kurt's tiny shoulders and he dropped a kiss onto the little boy's head. He could feel Rachel's eyes on the two of them, and he could feel the jealousy in her gaze but he didn't care much. Kurt was sitting in her seat in the choir room as Mister Schue ranted about ballads or something. Finn had had to pick Kurt up from school again that Thursday and, usually, Kurt had play dates with Blaine on Thursdays. But, today, Blaine had a therapy session and, even though the two of them seemed to have moved even closer to being utterly inseparable, there was nothing Finn could have done to keep the two together that Thursday.<p>

Actually, now that Finn took the time to think about it, Kurt had been spending a ton of time with him. It wasn't that he had an issue with that because Kurt was an awesome younger brother but something in that that... well it didn't sit well with him. Kurt seemed to be withdrawn with anyone but Finn nowadays and Finn wasn't quite so sure why that was worrying him.

He frowned and ran a hand down the younger boy's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "That's a funny hat." Kurt spoke quietly (once again, unusual for him), his blue-green eyes glazed over in a lost sort of look. Finn couldn't understand for the life of him what was going on with his younger brother.

Finn's eyes slitted over to Mister Schue, taking in the boring old 'Hat of Fate' and overly cheerful smile. Usually Finn was all for whatever it was Mister Schue was teaching but today he just wanted to take Kurt home and make him smile again. It almost seemed as though he hadn't seen his brother smile in months when in reality it had only been a day. "It's the Hat of Fate." Puck spoke up from the row above them in a 'spooky' manner. Kurt turned around to face the darker skinned boy, a scowl over his features and his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"That's dumb." He pouted, turning back into Finn's side and ignoring Rachel's indignant snort for somewhere beside him. Finn wasn't sure what Rachel's issue was but it simply made this protective claw reach out and pull at his stomach. He gazed at her with unsure eyes.

She opened her mouth, her brown eyes full of a jealousy that Finn didn't dare try to place. "The Hat of Fate is a very good teaching device. It's all chance, Kurt." She spoke down to the boy and Finn held back a wince. Kurt hated being spoke down to. "Do you know what chance is?"

"Chance is that if Quinn doesn't hit you someone else will by what will be deemed an 'accident'." Kurt spoke dryly and quickly. Finn glanced down at his snapping little brother with wide eyes. Where had that come from?

Rachel blinked in shock herself and Finn was pretty sure he heard Puck let out something that sounded a bit too much like a laugh to be disguised as the cough he was attempting to pass that off as. "Puck." But the laughter stopped as Quinn read off the name of her partner and Finn realized that, oh yeah, he was actually still in school.

Puck shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Quinn made her way over to him to sit beside him in what was probably the most awkward pairing for a duet ever. Finn flushed in second hand embarrassment at the look Mister Schue sent him and Kurt. But it seemed as though either Kurt didn't care or he wasn't affected by it, the little boy moving away from Finn and over to Quinn, climbing onto her lap when she nodded her consent. "Finn." Santana spoke dryly and with a tone that Finn wasn't sure he liked.

He swallowed, knowing that this practice wasn't going to end well now that he had been selected to be Santana's partner. Rachel didn't even bother hiding her frustration. "What? No way are you doing _anything_ with her!"

"Can it man hands. It's not like I want to be paired with Finnessa anymore than you want me to." Santana was quick to snap back, her voice cutting through the air like a knife as she sat as far away from Finn as she could.

"Finny's not a girl." Finn could practically hear Kurt's wrinkled nose in what he knew was confusion.

"Santana's just mean." Quinn spoke back to him, equally as quiet as Mister Schue began telling them about what they were supposed to be doing. But Finn didn't bother paying the teacher any mind, Mister Schue would repeat it ten times for him anyway.

"But she's pretty." And wasn't that just Kurt's reasoning for everything? If you were pretty you were nice. If you were ugly you were mean. Because that's what Disney movies presented it as. Finn wasn't sure how he knew all that but he did. He was pretty sure Quinn had said something about it before. Or was it his mom? Or maybe Rachel?

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she's nice, sweetie." But Quinn didn't know how Kurt's mind worked. And maybe Finn didn't either but he liked to think he knew it better than his ex-girlfriend. And Kurt had had so much going on with him lately that it would be no wonder if he didn't understand a thing Quinn spilled out of her mouth.

"But you're pretty and you're nice." Kurt insisted and Finn was pretty sure Quinn was blushing. "And Rachel's sort of pretty and she's sort of nice. And Mercedes is pretty and she's nice. And Blaine's really pretty and he's really nice. And I guess Sam's pretty but he's more handsome. But he's nice!"

Finn cringed at Kurt's word choice. He loved his brother, really he did, but there was something about the way Kurt threw out his (what Finn was beginning to suspect was a) crush on Blaine that unnerved him. Now Finn didn't have a problem with gay guys but the idea - no the _reality_ that Kurt was most definitely one was causing Finn to question so many things about himself... and he didn't like that at all. "Those are good examples Kurt but they don't fit for everyone."

"I think you're just mis'standing her." Kurt spoke defiantly, his nose probably turned up into the air and his arms probably crossing over his chest.

"Kurt-"

"Now get started guys. Remember: something you desperately want to tell someone else. It could be anyone -"

"Is there a song about cats?" Brittany asked from her spot besides Mike in her special way.

"Just remember to let those feelings out." Mister Schue carried on as though Brittany hadn't said a thing and Finn thought that that was totally cool. He had trouble tuning people out the way Quinn or Mister Schue could.

Rachel huffed as Mister Schue left them to practice and start talking about ideas with their partners and stood up with a stomp of her foot, making her way over to Tina and not even bothering to glance in Finn's direction. "Hi Santana!" Kurt's head popped into the space between Finn and Santana's shoulders, the little boy nearly flying off Quinn's lap and only being saved by Puck's quick reflexes.

Santana may have been mean as heck but even she seemed to have limits when it came to children. Her lips perked up in what Finn could only describe as a half-smile and her fingers waved at Kurt delicately. "Hey Fancy."

But that was another thing Finn didn't get. Why did Santana feel the need to give everyone nicknames? He frowned, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction to the name and relaxing when Kurt simply smiled his show smile for her. But it was a smile. So that was something, yeah? Although if Finn knew Kurt, and Finn would like to think that he did, he was only talking to Santana because he wanted to prove Quinn wrong about her. Which was going to be pretty hard for him to do. Maybe Finn should talk to him about his whole 'if you're pretty, you're nice' philosophy. "Do you like princesses?"

But it was cool because it seemed as though Santana knew what Kurt was doing. She had that catty look in her eyes that proved it to him. "Hells yeah. Jasmine is the shit."

"Santana!" Quinn snapped at her, her face full of insult that the latina even dare swear anywhere near someone as young as Kurt.

But Santana merely rolled her eyes at her and continued what she was saying to Kurt. "Your favorite is Belle, yeah? You totally remind me of her."

"Blaine's favorite is Ariel." Kurt was beginning to actually smile now so maybe his philosophy was right. Maybe if you were pretty you were nice...

"That's your curly haired friend, yeah?" Kurt nodded eagerly at her. "He's cool. He seems to have a speech problem like Ariel too." She leaned in close to Kurt as though they were talking about a conspiracy. "Did he give up his voice for legs?"

Kurt looked confused, but Puck looked absolutely absorbed into what Santana as saying and, oh yeah, he remembered Puck saying something about how Blaine wasn't really talking to anyone besides Kurt and maybe his psychiatrist since Blaine moved in with him and his family. "Blaine still has his voice. It just gets scared away at his new home."

* * *

><p><strong>A: N - <strong> A pretty crappy chapter but... eh. -shrugs- Next chapter will probably focus on Puckerson. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. :)


	8. Act I: Chapter 8

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: Number1KurtHummelFan (Haha. Oh they'll have an epic friendship), gleekfreak211 (Ask and ye shall receive. There will be plenty more of Rachel and Kurt going at it. Especially as Kurt gets older.), Goldstars4me (Well I don't really see what your dads can't do that my mom and dad can... They're your parents. Sexuality wouldn't change the love they have for you. Haha. At least you have 4. I have one. And I don't like him because he's an ass.), Ace5492 (Thank you!), Purplehonor (I am so sorry that it takes me so long to update. It's school. And life. And then school. I feel so bad for only being able to do it when I can. But I do dream up plots all day long.), (Isn't he? I really wish I could babysit him. I'd just stare at him and coo all day long though so it may not be a good thing. XD), and Heart Me Some Llamas (You're probably going to need some more for this chapter so... -hands more tissues- Blaine deserves a hug. A big group hug!).

**A: N – **Ah... so it took a long time to update, ne? Sorry! School and real life really suck sometimes.

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I only have 7. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Puck wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Dakota sat next to him, poking him in the side with each question she had when it came to her homework while Blaine – quiet, broken kid that he was – sat at the kitchen table with their mother, diligently reading his own work silently. And maybe that was what unnerved Puck so much. It wasn't the bruises that Blaine still had, or the scar he had under his eye, or the ace bandage around his ankle and wrist. It was the silence.<p>

Kurt had mentioned when he accompanied Finn to Glee the day before that Blaine's voice was "scared away" whenever he was at home. And Puck guessed that it made sense – Blaine had been abused for God knows how long. It was common for abused kids to either lash out or withdraw completely. See? He wasn't completely useless.

He pointed at the next word for Dakota to copy down in her sloppy handwriting from her spelling test. Instrument. She had gotten it wrong on her test so her teacher was making her copy it down ten times in the right spelling for the retake on Friday. Instrument. Instrument. Instrument. Puck watched as his sister lazily spelled the word wrong a third time, carefully pointing out her error.

Unknowingly his eyes pulled themselves back up to Blaine. Silent Blaine who was bound to have some spelling homework of his own that he would undoubtedly need some help with. "I can't do it!" Dakota suddenly yelled out, throwing her pencil across the room so that it bounded against the wall.

Puck jerked back in surprise, Blaine's head flying up and his hazel eyes wide in fear. Dakota. Such an impulsive child. Puck hid a groan. "Pick up your pencil Dakota."

Her brown eyes narrowed, glaring at him. "No! I can't do it! I don't want to do it! Spelling it fucking stupid!"

"Hey watch your mouth brat!" Puck countered her angry words the moment they left her mouth. Maybe he was being harsh, but he certainly didn't want to hear those sort of terms coming from Dakota's mouth.

"Why should I? You swear all the time!"

"And I'm older and an idiot, okay?" Their mother flipped a page in her newspaper, tapping her finger on Blaine's homework sheet and saying something to him quietly until he picked back up where he had left off, his finger tracing under the line he was reading. "Now pick up you pencil, sit down, and learn your words. You only have three more after this!" Truth was Puck got why Dakota was so upset. They had been working on this particular assignment since she had gotten home and hour or so ago and, so far, she had copied down a total of seventy words. Sure, if she had taken the time to study she probably wouldn't have gotten half the words wrong, but Puck was her role model... and he wasn't exactly the best role model out there.

Sometimes he wished that Dakota liked Quinn or Rachel and had someone like them to look up to. But all she saw in Quinn was a pregnant girl who screwed up her older brother more than he'd care to admit. And all she saw in Rachel was all that anyone who didn't know her saw in her: an obsessively aggravating girl with an overly large ego.

Dakota glared at him for a minute, challenging him in her eyes. But Puck wasn't give in this time. He challenged her right back, slightly proud of himself when she let out a frustrated huff, walked over to where she had thrown her pencil and fell back into the seat next to him to finish her assignment. "What are you reading about, sweetie?" Puck fell into a sort of half asleep lull until his mother spoke quietly to Blaine at the kitchen table. Dakota's grip on her pencil tightened.

Puck didn't hear an answer, but, then again, he didn't expect to hear one. "Ah." But his mother either heard one of Blaine had pointed one out to her in some silent way. "Do you like music?"

Puck glanced behind him, moving his finger down to the next word for Dakota to copy down. Soldier. Soldier. Soldier. Soldier. Blaine's curly head nodded up and down almost cautiously. His feet kicked out under the table in a way Puck was sure was either a nervous tick or a comfortable involuntary movement. Although why Blaine's voice would be scared away if he was comfortable was beyond him, so he was pretty sure it was the former rather than the latter. "Who's your favorite singer?"

But this time Puck was sure Blaine didn't answer because his mouth didn't move. He was biting down on his lip, his fingers tapping out a restless tune on his open book. A piano player. Puck moved his finger down to Dakota's next word mechanically. Familiar. Familiar. Familiar. Familiar. "Is it... Lady Gaga?" Blaine's lips twitched a little at the thought, and Puck recognized the happy look on his mother's face. She had that whenever she looked at Dakota and him. It was her prideful look. Her joyous, prideful, mother look. Blaine shook his head, pressing his lips together almost as though he was trying to stop the smile from spreading. "No? Okay... how about Katy Perry? She seems like your kind of girl." But Blaine only shrugged a little there. "You like her?"

And did that bring Puck back to earlier in the year when he had gone over Finn's house for some Glee thing and had walked by Kurt's room to say hello only to hear him and Blaine talking about their favorite singers. Blaine had said something about Katy Perry and Kurt's nose had wrinkled in that way it did when he didn't like something. "How about the Beatles?" That was another thing that Puck remembered from then. One of them had mentioned them Beatles.

"Kurt loves the Beatles." And the answer seemed almost automatic. It surprised everyone. Dakota, dropped her pencil onto the paper, a tiny squeal passing through her lips. Blaine flushed the moment he realized he had spoken. His mother and him had on matching, wide smiles. Puck let out a small laugh and remembered something from his Psychology class that he actually went to because it was totally a cool class. You were supposed to act as though nothing had changed so that someone like Blaine wouldn't get scared and close themselves off again.

"But that wasn't the question. Do you like the Beatles, kid?" Blaine looked almost as though he was trying to figure out a way to answer the question. And he found a way, slowly nodding a smiling a bit in thanks at Puck when he didn't push him for a verbal answer.

"The Beatles are freakin' old, dude." Dakota snorted from the seat next to him. "Why the hell would you like them?"

Blaine flushed and looked down at his shoes, shrugging. "No fair, Dakota. The Beatles may be old but their legends."

"I wasn't asking you." She snapped at him, seeming almost happy with herself when Puck's face darkened in frustration. She was jealous. Puck knew she was jealous of not getting all of his undivided attention anymore but that meant that she had a beef with him, not Blaine. Not the abused kid who probably didn't know a thing about who he was and what he liked and didn't like.

"You don't have to be mean, Dakota." Their mother spoke back, calmly but with a warning to her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Their mother's face darkened too, but Dakota was too far gone to pay her any mind. "He can answer his own fucking questions. Why the fuck do you like the Beatles?"

"Dakota-!"

"Why do you swear so much?" Blaine asked tentatively from his seat in the kitchen. Yet another shock and not one that Puck wanted him to take any part in. He knew how Dakota got when she was angry. It wasn't just words and fists with her. She got dirty. And she got mean.

"Why? The swearing fuck with your little damaged fucking mind?"

"No." Blaine shook his head slowly at her, tilting it so that he was almost studying her. "It's just you're really pretty. And those words aren't pretty. They don't make you seem so pretty when you say them. They make you seem ugly."

Dakota was shocked, Puck could tell that. And, to be honest, so was he. But, with a tap on her paper, Puck got her attention back to her work. Sensational. Sensational. Sensational. Her pencil scrapped on the paper in the silence that didn't seem nearly as suffocating as before.

* * *

><p>Puck's head snapped up from his guitar when he heard a quiet knock on the wooden door leading into his bedroom. "What's up kid?" Blaine's head slowly peaked in, his curls a mess and his face nervous. Blaine stood in the doorway, shrugging uneasily, his teeth gnawing on his finger nail. "Can't sleep?" Blaine shrugged again. "Am I too loud?"<p>

Then something clicked. Finn had told him about his sleepless nights when Kurt had a nightmare. It always ended with Kurt spending the night in his bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

And there it was. The watering of the eyes that refused to meet his in shame. Puck sighed, placing his guitar on the bed beside him and patting the spot in front of his lap for Blaine to sit down. Slowly the dark haired boy pushed his way through Puck's room, shutting the door behind him and climbing up onto the soft surface. He sat back on his knees, uncertain of where to go. "Come here, kid." Puck spoke softly, as not to startle him, opening up his arms and happy that the little boy seemed to get what he was being told to do rather quickly. He settled into Puck's lap, relaxing once Puck wrapped his arms around his waist and his cheek nestling against his arm, Puck's chin resting upon his curly hair. "Want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head empathetically. "Play."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "No. We're not going to play now, kid. It's bed time."

"No." Blaine leaned forward, tapping Puck's guitar gently, his fingers moving deftly over the strings as though they were a piece of glass. "Play."

"Oh... you want me to play?" Blaine nodded, settling back into Puck's chest. "One song. Then bed." He paused for a moment, mentally figuring out which song to sing. "You know Goo Goo Dolls?"

Blaine nodded, his head falling back onto Puck's arm as he played the opening chord. "And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cuz I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now." He was learning it to sing to Quinn two years ago before he decided on 'Beth'. Maybe to help her choose to keep her. "And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

Blaine seemed entranced when Puck glanced down at him, his hazel eyes following Puck's fingers and a smile slowly pulling at his lips as his eyes began to droop. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive."

He let his cheek fall back down on top of Blaine's hair, happy when his breathing began to even out. He wasn't sleeping yet. But he was close. And he was relaxed. And, if that smile meant anything, he was pretty happy. "And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

Blaine took in a large breath, his eyes fluttering shut and breathing finally easing out. "I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am."


	9. Act I: Chapter 9

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: omodmom (-smug smile- I am so proud of myself for causing that review), Ace5492 (Gracias!), Lgleek95 (Isn't he? I honestly think Puck is a major sweetheart. He just chooses not to show it.), Purplehonor (I'm kind of meshing your idea into this chapter. :D), Nhiallys (That is something I can totally assure I melted when writing. Blaine is such a sweet kid. Haha. I'm so glad you like the brotherly dynamic I have going. I honestly hadn't wanted Puck to win, either, but he did. And he pulls it off wonderfully -Love how I give characters credit? XD-), Heart Me Some Llamas (You are very welcome. I have an endless amount of tissues with the angst I seem to be writing. Dakota is a made up name, as far as the show goes they've only shown and mentioned her once... so I made up the rest), NessySchu (I have no idea...! Why is it the most adorable thing ever? I've been wondering the same thing. And Blaine has Kurt to love him, but I'm sure he'd let you love him too. Blaine's just that kind of person. XD), and Goldstars4me (-HUGS BACK!- You seriously know exactly what to say to make me blush... like seriously. One of the most talented on the site? I want to cry at compliments like those. -Glomp-).

**A: N –**School still sucks.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

So... I'm not really sure how this chapter came to be. One of you guys mentioned a play date and I was all "OMG THAT'D BE ADORABLY AWESOME!" And then I was taking my cousins on a walk near their house and we all had to hold hands when we crossed the street... resulting in me and my older cousin having to hold hands so the younger ones would. So... I started thinking... What if Finn and Puck took Klaine to the park for one of their play dates and they had to cross the street? Klaine know to hold hands when crossing the street, but what with the "monster" Blaine has and the way his father told him that it was wrong to want to hold hands with another boy Puck and Finn have to decide whether to hold hands or not to teach the boys that it doesn't matter if two boys hold hands. Hence spawned this chapter. And this is a really long A:N so... ending... now.

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Agreeing to a play date was something that Finn regretted almost immediately.<p>

He didn't regret it because Kurt was almost like hyped up on sugar crazy for the passed few days or so, and he didn't regret it because he had to cancel a date with Rachel... again. He didn't regret it because he had to spend time with Puck, who he was still really awkward talking to. And he most certainly didn't regret it because Kurt was talking his ear off ever since he informed him of the play date.

He regretted it because of Kurt's insistence on either holding his hand, or holding Blaine's hand. But even that wasn't the issue.

No, the issue was that that old lady from the restaurant at the end of their street felt the need to glare at him and Puck as they walked Kurt and Blaine between them, the four of them all holding hands. They were meeting up with Sam and Mercedes and their parents (well, Mercedes' older brother Marcus but Sam's mom), and since the park was literally two or three blocks down from Finn and Kurt's place they decided to walk. It was a nice day and Kurt seemed happy enough and Puck seemed tired, yet happy, and Blaine had that look on his face that he always got whenever he wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not until he saw Kurt so Finn was, generally, in a good mood.

So they had left the house, Finn locking up (or at least he thought he had) on his way out and holding his hand out for Kurt to take. He had smiled down at Blaine and ruffled his hair before starting on their walk, slowly recognizing that Puck was holding onto Blaine's hand tightly and Kurt was sliding over to do the same. And, soon enough, they had a four person line with two happily chattering little boys in the middle. Blaine had a spring in his step that Finn was pretty sure only Kurt could ever produce and a sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked up at Puck.

Finn thought the two of them had made a pretty good match: A bit like him and Kurt did. They were so different and, for some reason, Finn found that they had a ton in common. He would be honest, though, and say, while Kurt was pretty cool for an eight year old (nine in a few weeks, Finny!) the two of them never would have gotten along if they were the same age. Kurt was too... well he was too Kurt and Finn was too Finn and... he was pretty sure the two of them would have ended up on the opposite sides of the popularity... area graph thing.

But, anyway, Puck and Blaine seemed to fit. And Finn was speaking from a protective area because Blaine was important to Kurt, which made him important to Finn and he was pretty sure he had pointed out once before (or possibly more than once) to himself that Blaine was like a second little brother because of the amount of times Finn had seen him. It was honestly true when Finn had said that he had known Blaine for about a week less than he had known Kurt. Which was pretty cool because he had known Mercedes and Sam for around the same time too and that made them like his... other, other siblings.

Finn had to smile to himself and chuckle lightly when Kurt began to swing their clasped hands back and forth as they waited for the traffic to let up enough for them to walk passed the restaurant.

Only it didn't let up fast enough.

Blaine had whispered something to Kurt (something about how pretty he looked in his new shirt and how soft his hand was and happy he was to see him again or something like that) and Kurt had blushed, kicked at the gravel a few times before smiling brightly at Blaine and kissing his cheek. It was a pure Kurt Hummel move. Finn had it happen to him more than once and he was more than sure Blaine had too because Kurt was an insanely affectionate person. He had even given Santana a kiss and hug before leaving Glee with him the other day. And the girl had given him one back too, but Finn wasn't so sure he wanted to figure out the meaning behind that one. Not yet anyway.

But, back to what he was saying... Kurt had kissed Blaine on the cheek and Blaine had bravely returned the favor, blushing himself when the lady who owned the restaurant poked her head out the door. She had stared at the group of them for a while, her face flushing when Puck met her stare. And then she had glared as they walked passed and muttered something about "fags shouldn't be allowed near children" and then about how it didn't matter anyway because "those poor boys have already been tainted by Satan" and tsked and turned away from them. Kurt hadn't noticed. But Blaine had. Blaine was always overly perceptive about that kind of stuff and Finn couldn't help but thing it may have had something to do with the way he was raised by his parents.

Which lead Finn to where he was now. Regretting the play date because the moment they were across that street Blaine had dropped Kurt and Puck's hand and closed in a bit on himself, leading to Kurt doing the same thing. Only Kurt kept a firm grip on Finn's larger hand because of his fear of separation or something like that. Finn wasn't sure what it was but it had something to do with his birth mother. "So Mercedes yelled at Johnny for calling Sammy a bad name and then Johnny pushed her and Sammy pushed him back. Right onto an ant hill!" Kurt's blue green eyes were wide with his exaggerated hand movements as they stopped at yet another crosswalk.

Blaine let out a tiny laugh, seemingly unable to not laugh at Kurt (or smile at Kurt, or look at Kurt, or stay away from Kurt), actually shuffling closer to the boy as he spoke. Kurt had lost Finn's hand somewhere along the way and the moment the light turned green made to grab Blaine's. Only Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's. Well it was more like he twitched his hand away from Kurt, but it was close enough.

But then Kurt was doing what Kurt did best and was close to throwing a fit and refusing to cross without holding anyone's (and that anyone had to be Blaine as Kurt so rudely snapped at Finn) hand. Puck and him had met eyes from over the boy's heads and Puck had knelt down by Blaine's side and the two of them had whispered something about a "monster". Finn only caught part of it but he was distracted by the ice cream truck.

"Daddy said not to." Blaine had whispered into Puck's ear with a nervous look in his hazel eyes.

Puck seemed to know how to deal with it. Or Finn thought he did. He couldn't have been so sure, though, because Puck tended to look like he knew what he was doing only to royally screw up five minutes later. "Nothing's wrong with holding Kurt's hand, kiddo." Puck had run a hand through Blaine's curls and smiled gently at him. But Blaine still didn't seem convinced. "What can I do to prove it to you?" He had whispered with an almost teasing tone to his voice.

Finn was jealous. He already seemed to be doing better at all this brother stuff than Finn was.

Blaine had stood on his tip-toes and whispered something in Puck's ear but Finn was no longer paying attention to anything but the ice cream truck and how cool it would be to drive one some day. That is until a hand that was only slightly smaller than his, yet a ton stronger, grabbed onto his own and laced their fingers together in a way a couple's would. "What the hell, man?" Finn jumped back from Puck's grip causing the two of them to stumble. Blaine looked back at them with wide hazel eyes as his hand held onto Kurt's in a way that was very similar to how Puck had been holding Finn's. Only it looked right between those two.

"Just give me your hand, Hudson." Puck muttered between clenched teeth.

"What the hell? No way, dude!" Finn shook his head fast.

"Why won't you hold, Puck's hand, Finny?" And Kurt's nose was wrinkling in the way it did when he didn't understand things, his head tilting to the side and his finger flying up to his mouth for a moment before he pulled it out because biting your nails was 'so totally a baby thing' and would 'ruin your cuticles!' Finn was pretty sure Kurt had been hanging around Brittany too much because cuticles were like cucumbers and Finn wasn't sure why Kurt would be ruining them. Or why he'd be going near them. If cucumbers gave you AIDS, cuticles had to too, right? It was totally like the common cold and the flu.

And then Finn was faced with a rather interesting dilemma.

"Just hold my fucking hand dude." Puck had snapped at him again, quieter because of the kids.

"Why?" And maybe Finn was wining and he was totally making them late but he was just a little freaked out by the idea of Puck wanting to hold his hand.

Puck seemed just as uncomfortable by the idea as he was, though, which did nothing more than confuse Finn even more. "Blaine." And maybe that was enough for Finn as an explanation at the moment because Blaine looked like he was going to start crying if Finn didn't hold Puck's hand and Finn knew that if Blaine cried Kurt would cry because that was just the kind of person Kurt was. So he held Puck's hand, the two of them lacing their fingers together and nodding to Kurt and Blaine to start crossing the street.

Finn was ready to die of embarrassment when the four of them trooped passed the Fabray house … or the old Fabray house since Quinn and her mom didn't live there anymore. But it was over faster than Finn gave the walk credit, Puck dropping his hand the moment they stepped onto the park's grass and the boys had caught sight of Mercedes and Sam.

Marcus had left around an hour into the play date, promising Mercedes that he'd be back after he picked up their father since his car had broken down. Mercedes hadn't even given him the time of day, her and Kurt too engrossed in whatever they were talking about (some outfit that some girl had been wearing on Friday or something like that) while Sam and Blaine climbed all over the jungle-gym, racing one another to the slides and challenging each other to a race on the monkey bars.

And, okay, it was relaxing and Finn was pretty sure today was pretty good, even if he did have to deal with the restaurant lady and holding Puck's hand.

But then it was getting to sundown and Kurt was getting really tired since Mercedes left and he had joined in on Blaine and Sam's game of Power Rangers and Finn was pretty sure they needed to wind down Kurt or the boy wouldn't be able to sit still though dinner and Burt would have to put him to bed early. Sam's mother came soon enough, offering the four of them a ride home. Finn accepted as Kurt sagged against his shoulder in exhaustion, Puck denied though, saying that his Nana had promised him that pick up him and Blaine for dinner at her house because they had Temple the next day. Kurt had almost refused to let go of Blaine, but the two of them were tired so it was easy enough to get him to let go. Finn had sat up front and listened to Sam tell Kurt all about the new attack method they would come up with next time to fight against which-ever ultimate evil the Power Rangers would be going against when school started up again on Monday.

Kurt fell asleep two minutes into Sam's lecture.

* * *

><p>Puck's feet kicked against the wooden chips under his swing, pushing back and forth, to and frou, and only stopping once Blaine tugged on his pant leg. "What's up, kiddo? Not into playing on the slides anymore?"<p>

He had learned over the passed few weeks that Blaine wasn't exactly vocal when he was tired, yet he was getting there. He just needed the extra work. And now was one of those times. "Can I swing with you?" Or maybe it wasn't.

Puck's face split into a grin, one he was sure was more than a tiny bit exhausted. The two of them had been up all night after Blaine's attack-nightmares. They were fending off a new monster. One a ton scarier and more serious than Blaine's previous one. Which Puck was pretty sure he had finally figured out what it was. "Come 'ere." And Blaine listened, putting his trust once more in the mohawked boy and letting Puck slip his hands under his armpits and lift him up into his lap. His feet dangled, hitting Puck's knees with each push.

Puck's arms wrapped around his waist, holding Blaine tight so that he wouldn't fall, his chin falling forward to rest on his shoulder comfortably. "Did you have fun?" He asked softly, poking Blaine's side gently, laughing a bit to himself at the reminding twitch that Blaine was ticklish in his side.

Blaine nodded slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure he should actually answer in honesty or not. "You missed Sammy, didn't you?" Blaine nodded sleepily, his fist rubbing at his eyes. "And Mercedes? She seems like a cool chick." Blaine nodded once more.

"She makes awesome bracelets." Was his response, a tiny smile tugging at his lips and his fingers pulling at the string he had tied around his wrist.

"Did she make that?" Puck fingered the string himself, navy blue and red with a single strand of yellow connecting them. Puck felt as though it wouldn't be last time he saw the bracelet, no matter how flimsy it looked.

Blaine nodded again. "Kurt told her the colors 'cuz red's my favorite."

"Ah." Puck nodded wisely, leaning forward again so that his chin rested more comfortably on Blaine's shoulder. "Why's it your favorite?"

Blaine shrugged. "It... Santa wears red... And Kurt says it makes me look nice."

Puck smiled at a child's logic, kissing Blaine's reddening cheek as his Nana's car pulled into the lot. He lifted Blaine off his lap, placing him on the ground and holding his hand out for the younger boy to take into his own. "I bet you missed Kurt most of all, huh?"

Blaine's face reddened even more at the statement and Puck couldn't help but let out a laugh. If it was going to be this easy to tease Blaine he was going to have to do it more often. If only for the comical and adorable reaction he received.


	10. Act I: Chapter 10

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: Lgleek95 (Haha. That is my favorite chapter so far. Thank you!), Ace5492 (Thank you!), Heart Me Some Llamas (Why not hug Puck or Finn? Their both just big sweethearts. XD Oh my I can so totally picture Sam doing weird voices the whole time they're playing. Haha!), LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc (Haha. I like that idea. But I think I'm going to save it until they're a bit older. -winks-), Nhiallys (-Hands water bottle- No dehydrating. Oh my goodness thank you so much! I'm so happy you like my Finn. I try to keep him close to canon Finn. And I try to keep Puck close to the way he was bound to be with Beth. Glad to see I'm doing that. :D), Goldstars4me (Another compliment! -Blushes- You're so sweeeeeet!), CrayonsPink (Aww yay! Thank you!), elmo5767 (How awesome it is to hear from you again, darlin'. -wink and hug-), NessySchu (Haha. Good. :D I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.), and LukeorMarch (Poor Blaine. Baby boy just needs a large hug. Keep rambling! I love rambling! But yeah... ten more chapters and then they'll steadily grow into season 2 age.).

**A: N –**School still sucks. This chapter is inspired by real events. I was hit by a snow storm a few nights before Halloween and then lost power for three or four days. School was canceled for those days. And each day I stayed over someone's house because they had power when I didn't. So... yeah. Inspired by real events! Enjoy! :)

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>It was by far yet the most bizarre thing to ever happen to Puck in a long time. Snow. At the end of October. And he wasn't talking small amounts of snow. No... it was a fucking blizzard outside his house. And if that wasn't bad enough they had lost power around an hour ago.<p>

Now they were all (as in him and Blaine) huddled under his blankets with flickering candles and thick, fluffy jackets. Blaine was actually huddled in one of Puck's older ones since his mother had yet to go out to the store and buy the boy a winter coat. Blaine was playing games on Puck's phone and letting out a few giggles every now and then when Puck would look over at him and graze a hand over his forehead to check if he was running a fever yet. He knew the kid was bound to catch a cold sometime soon.

And he figured he was right when Blaine started to sniffle and his forehead began to get a bit warmer than what Puck had deemed normal. He felt lucky that Dakota was at a Halloween party at her friend's house; lucky that his mother was at work at the hospital and wasn't leaving because of the large amount of people coming into the ER. But he didn't feel lucky that he was stuck with a kid who was already fragile enough without adding a sickness to the equation.

Puck nervously bit his lip as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut, his head rising and falling as Puck breathed in and out, his hand nervously running through the boy's curls. What was he supposed to do? If it was just him he would stay in the house. Only it wasn't just him. Not anymore.

But it wasn't safe to leave the house. Trees were fallen down all over the place and the snow was piling down faster than anyone would have expected. No way did he trust himself to drive anywhere in this weather.

He pulled the covers on his bed tighter around Blaine's tiny body, snuggling into the heat the little boy gave off and resting his cold cheek against his soft hair. What was he supposed to do?

An overwhelming need to cough spurred Puck from his thoughts, the mohawked boy turning his face away from the child on top of him and coughing into the side of the pillow. He run a hand under his nose, sniffling and letting his hand brush against his phone.

9:08

Damn it was only nine? It felt as though it was midnight. Maybe even later than midnight. Earlier? Either way it felt as though it was not nine at night. He sighed, realizing that maybe he would have to brave the bad weather. He was so worried about Blaine getting sick that he hadn't even thought about himself getting sick. And then where would they be? An eight year old boy and an eighteen year old man. Stuck in a house with no power all by themselves. What a sight that would be. What a call to social services that would be...

Puck gripped his phone in his hand and ran his finger down the contacts list, stopping at Finn's name and dutifully pressing the call button. If there was anyone he would willingly give up his pride for it was Blaine. And Quinn. And Dakota. And his mom. And his Nana. And Kurt. But that was just because that boy would stare at you until you did.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed dejectedly, dropping the television remote and staring at the fire forlornly. It was so... <em>boring<em> with no power. It was so boring when his mom and Burt made him and Kurt sleep in the living room with them so that they could all be around the fire and stay warm.

It wasn't that Finn didn't want to spend time with them, because they were his family and he loved them but, sure, maybe he would rather be out on a date with Rachel, or playing video games with Artie, or learning how to dance with Mike, or just generally being around people who weren't his family. Kurt was adorable, per usual, but his mother was beginning to come down with a cold and this weather wasn't doing anything for her. And if Finn knew anything, it was that when his mother was sick she would complain and complain and... well, she's always complain.

So, obviously, that meant that she got the couch.

And because Kurt was the baby of the family and the second most likely to complain he got the lounge chair. And because Kurt was being very clingy to Burt since he hated the dark (which had something to do with when his mom died but Finn still didn't know the whole story), Burt got the lounge chair too. Leaving Finn with the floor.

Usually he wouldn't be complaining because the floor was cool so long as he was warm, and being on the floor meant that he was the closest to the fire. Meaning he was the warmest. But... the floor was cold. And Finn really didn't want to be stuck with the ox of being warm and cold at the same time.

He frowned as Burt continued to quietly read from one of Kurt's favorite story books, wishing for a moment that he was as small as Kurt so that he could curl into another warm body. Or maybe he was missing Rachel. But, either way, Finn was grumpy and he was cold and he couldn't even look for a football game or anything because the television had gone out with the power. Which totally made no sense so now Finn was cold, grumpy, and confused.

He started when the screen on his phone lit up, hoping for a moment that it was Rachel calling him. Sure, the two of them were fighting at the moment, and, sure, Rachel was spending the night with Tina and Veronica watching scary movies but maybe, just maybe, she had come to the same conclusion as him and wanted someone to hold like a teddy bear. Just to keep each other warm. Because it must be freezing outside and freezing any place where there was no fire.

Only it wasn't Rachel. It was Puck.

Finn guessed that was okay. Even if he wouldn't cuddle with Puck like a teddy bear, it would be nice to know if the guy was all right. "Hey man." He spoke into the receiver of the phone, keeping his voice hushed as to not bother Kurt or Burt or his mom.

"Hey." Puck answered shortly, something that sounded like a shiver coming out of his mouth. Finn was pretty sure he heard chattering teeth. "You have power, dude?"

"No." Finn couldn't keep the disappointed note from his voice. "But we have the fire going. You don't have any?"

"Naw. Tree fell over onto our power line."

"Damn... tough luck man."

"Yeah." Puck took in a large breath and Finn was pretty sure he heard a soft mumble coming from the other side of the phone. "Listen, dude... you have room over there?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Finn furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That Puckerman?" Burt questioned from his spot on the lounge chair, his finger resting on the open page in Kurt's book.

Finn always wondered how Burt knew things. Sometimes he thought he was a ninja. Him and Kurt. Must be a Hummel family gene or something. "Yeah. He doesn't have any power."

"Tell him to get his butt over here." Burt concluded for him, not leaving room for argument from Finn. Not that Finn was going to complain. Maybe now he would have some sort of entertainment.

* * *

><p>Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine under the blanket his daddy had laid out for them on the leather lounge chair. Puck and Finn were sitting on the floor playing a game on some game thingy that Puck had brought along with him. His mama and daddy were sitting on the couch and flipping through some photo album and laughing at the memories that came from them.<p>

"Are you still cold?" Kurt asked Blaine softly, playing with the other boy's hand over the covers. Blaine slowly shook his head, laying it gently on top of Kurt's shoulder.

"Snow in October... It's weird, yeah?" Was his answer instead.

But Kurt wasn't going to complain because he liked that topic much better. Snow wasn't really his thing, but it was really pretty and, as long as he had the right clothes, he was ready for anything.

Only he didn't have the right clothes. Not this time. Because it was still October. Not even close to winter clothes time. "It's horrible!"

Kurt's outlandish gestures nearly smacked Blaine in the face, his friend laughing quietly and grabbing the hand before it made contact. "I think it's really cool."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Why?" Kurt jumped as Blaine poked him in the side, slapping a hand over his mouth to hide a squeak of protest. He glared at his shorter friend, sticking his tongue out at him and poking him himself. "It's icky and cold and I don't have any clothes that go with it yet!"

"You have that really pretty sweater you wore last winter." Blaine pointed out. Kurt blanched in response. Did he seriously just suggest that Kurt wear clothes from _last year_? That was so... Kurt didn't even have a word to describe how disgusting that was. "But the snow it really pretty! And it's cozy!"

"No way-"

"You two want to hear some scary stories?" Puck turned towards them, grabbing at Blaine's feet and laughing when the boy huffed at him and huddled closer to Kurt's warmth.

Finn encouraged them with his smile, beaming when they both nodded along. Kurt didn't really want to hear any scary stories, and he was pretty sure Blaine didn't either, but he really didn't want to be a called a baby again. Tim Karofsky did that enough at school. "Alright, come here boys." Puck and Finn gestured to the two of them, the boys flowing off the lounge chair, and stopping once their backs rested against the leather. "Okay... so this one's called The Hook Man." Finn tried to speak in his spookiest voice and Kurt could merely raise an eyebrow at his brother. Surely he could go for scarier than that?

"A teenage boy drove his date to a dark and deserted Lovers' Lane for a make-out session. After turning on the radio for mood music, he leaned over and began to kiss the girl." Puck began the story and Kurt had to commend the boy for the fact that he could pull of scary way better than Finn.

But there was one thing Kurt didn't understand... why couldn't the boy's date be another boy? He opened his mouth to ask the question, but stopped at the look Blaine sent his way. He'd save his question for later than. "A short while later the music stopped and an announcer's voice came on, warning in an urgent tone-"

"A convicted killer has just escaped from an insane asylum. If anyone notices a strange man lurking with a hook in place of his right hand should immediately report his location to the police." Puck took over in his best impression of an announcer's voice. Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine as fear began to prickle up his spine, the two boys gripping the others hands tightly.

"The girl became frightened-"

"Please, please take me home!" Puck wailed in a high pitched voice, Kurt and Blaine not even finding the humor in the moment anymore.

"The boy, feeling bold, locked all the doors instead, and, assuring his date that they would be safe, attempted to kiss her again."

"I got you baby." And then Puck's voice got very low, so low in fact that the boys could barely hear it.

"She became frantic and pushed him away-"

"No!" High again.

"And insisted that they leave-"

"If you don't take me home right now I will cut your di-"

"Giving up, the boy jerked the car into gear and spun its wheels as they pulled out of the parking spot."

"When they arrived at the girl's house she got out of the car and, reaching down to close the door, began to scream uncontrollably."

"The boy ran to her side to see what was wrong, and there-"

"Dangling from the door handle-"

"Was a bloody-"

"Hook."

"Ah!" Kurt jumped back as Finn jumped at him, Blaine flying back with him as Puck did the same, the two of them breathing heavily. The two teens collapsed into laughter, Kurt's face flushing when he realized exactly what had happened. He squeezed Blaine's hand in his own, frowning angrily when his friend stuffed his face into Kurt's shoulder, tears trying to not fall from his eyes.

Kurt wished daddy was there right now, but him and mama had gone up to their bedroom to check for flashlights so they could check on the cars. So Kurt figured he would just have to do. His foot branched out and kicked at Finn's shin, a glare falling into his eyes when his brother yelped in pain. "What the hell Kurt!"

"You're mean!" Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, glaring at the two friends and pulling the blankets closer around the two of them.

* * *

><p>Puck's face visibly fell.<p>

He had scared Blaine. And not in a good way either. Jumping out at him the way he had; grabbing his feet the way he had; yelling the way he had... no doubt it brought back bad memories for the boy. "Damn it, Blaine." He swore under his breath, reaching out to the boy.

But Kurt pulled Blaine closer to himself, the force of his glare something Puck never would have expected from the small Hummel child. Only it was what he got. And it was what he would have to deal with. He deserved it. God he was such an idiot. "I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"You're both mean!" Kurt snapped at him again, his own eyes wide with tears.

Puck didn't know what to do. Obviously they had simply scared Kurt (or was it more? He remembered hearing something about Kurt being picked on at school from Blaine), but Blaine... Blaine must be terrified. All that trust Puck built up must have been lost in that very moment.

"Kurt please..." Puck begged him with his eyes, opening his arms up for some sort of hug. Blaine's big hazel eyes stared over at him, wide with fear, his bottom lip trembling under his teeth. "I'm sorry, buddy."

And that seemed to be all Blaine needed. He flung himself into Puck's embrace, snuggling into the warmth and hiding himself from all the horrors of the world. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought daddy was here." Blaine whispered softly, brokenly... lost and yet found. "Thank you for chasing him off, Noh."

Puck's heart swelled more than he thought was possible, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He pulled Blaine closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. Finn tried to do the same to Kurt, but the boy simply shrugged away from his brother's touch, running over to Burt Hummel the moment the man entered the room and burying his face in his neck. Puck would have felt bad for Finn if it were any other day. But... right now he was just happy that Blaine was willing to trust him again.

But Blaine still wasn't calm. And Puck only knew one way to calm the boy down so that he would fall asleep, Burt sitting down on the couch, Kurt cuddling up to his side, Carole's hand on his small, trembling back. Finn sat against the lounge chair with a dejected look on his face. "Well I just heard the news today. It seems my life is going to change. I close my eyes, begin to pray." He sang quietly into Blaine's ear, noting the frantic heart beat and wet spot on his shoulder. "With arms wide open. Under the sunlight. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything. With arms wide open."

"Well I don't know if I'm ready. To be the man I have to be..." Finn spontaniously picked up the next line, his eyes on Kurt's face. The small boy sniffed, his fist rubbing against his eyes as they tried to stubbornly stay away from Finn's face.

" I'll take a breath."

"I'll take her by my side."

"We stand in awe..."

"We've created life."

They sang the chorus together, glancing over at one another and sending smiles in their direction. Blaine's heart beat began to calm. " If I had just one wish. Only one demand." And Finn took the beginning of the bridge. It was as though they had practiced. As though they had done this song in Glee when it was simply a spontaneous performance. That was one thing that Puck loved about Glee. Spontaneity.

"I hope he's not like me. I hope he understands."

"That he can take this life. And hold it by the hand. And he can greet the world."

"With arms wide open..." And then it was the same as before. The two of them singing to the chorus in the nearly perfect harmony, each of them switching between melody. It was different. And, when the song drew to a close, Blaine was breathing softly in Puck's arms, his eyes fluttered shut and no fear creasing his forehead. Kurt stared at Finn for a moment before pulling himself into the tall boy's lap, wrapping his arms around Finn's chest and letting himself be hugged.

"Looks like you boys've got this handled." Burt patted Puck's shoulder as he walked by, taking his jacket from the hook and going outside to check on the cars with Carole.

Yeah... snow in October really was one of the most bizarre things to ever happen to Puck in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – 90 REVIEWS? REALLY? -dies- THANK YOU ALL!


	11. Act I: Chapter 11

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: (Ugh. I hated having no power. Luckily I had some place to stay.), krynny (:D Glad you liked it. Thank you so much! -hugs and kisses back-), gleekfreak211 (Least you reviewed now. Oh Finn. You love him even as the goofy sidekick.), krissystvs (Haha. Well I don't live in England but I do get a ton of snow at certain times. Odd? Yes. Unheard of? Not really.), Heart Me Some Llamas (Aww thank you! Kicking Finn was a totally "Kurt" move. I'm not really tired of it. Just a bit tired of the cold.), LukeorMarch (This story is ALL FLUFF. Kinda? Pretty much. For now anyway. Depends in what way you expect their relationship to grow...), Ace5492 (Thank you!), elmo5767 (Aren't they adorable? Haha. Oh that freak snow storm... It was fun though. I'll be completely honest. Spontaneous sleepover for the win!), Nhiallys (I can deal with angsty. Well... I wish you luck with this chapter. Please don't die on me because of the cuteness?), NessySchu (Thank you so much!), Goldstars4me (Awww! -glomps- YOU ARE SO NICE! Seriously... If I ever need an ego boost I go read your reviews. They make me blush. :D Don't cry! -hands tissues-), and XandyNZ (Welcome! Haha. It's not really that bad. The story is one based off an urban legend... so they're sort of meant to scare you.).

**A: N – **Drivers Ed and the possibility of being in the school musical and babysitting is taking up most of my time. :( Hopefully there'll be another chapter up today.

**This chapter:** Trick or treating extravaganza featuring Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, and the New Directions.

_**IMPORT**__**ANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Finn loved Trick or Treating. If it wasn't the free candy, than he loved the dress up portion of the event. He loved not only dressing up himself (as something cool like a zombie or a nerd) but he love seeing what cool outfits everyone else would be wearing. Like, this year, Kurt was totally all dressed up as Woody from Toy Story. He looked awesome, if Finn would say so himself. Not that he had much to do with helping Kurt get ready or anything, but with his brown hair plastered to his forehead under a light brown cowboy hat, his glittering sheriff badge and his blue and brown outfit Kurt looked more like a nine year old boy than he had ever looked before.<p>

Not that Kurt didn't look like a boy or anything. He was just small and tended look like he was five more than his nine years.

But, this year, Finn was totally rocking his Brad costume from Rocky Horror with Rachel going as his Janet. Puck was going as that guy who Meatloaf played (Ed? Ted? Fred?), and Quinn was tagging along as Magenta. Actually, not that he thought about it, everyone from New Directions was going Trick or Treating as their characters from Rocky Horror. If they couldn't act in the musical for everyone to see, they may as well put the costumes to good use, right?

Anyway, they were meeting up at Finn's house and Kurt was all jittery and ready, sitting on his bed in the basement beside Mercedes, the two of them chattering excitedly about all the candy they were going to get. Mercedes' fairy wings sparkled as Kurt dusted some more face glitter over her cheeks, his tongue sticking out his mouth in concentration.

Finn sighed and stuck his head back into his bathroom, placing the glasses on his nose and sending out a brief prayer that this would go okay. All they had to wait for now was Sam and the New Directions and then they could get going. He glanced out the window, the sun was in the process of setting, the sky turning orange with every passing second.

"Hi Sammy!" Finn stuck his head out of the bathroom again, smiling when he saw Sam's Storm Trooper costume. The blonde boy wasn't wearing the helmet, but it was tucked under his arm as he greeted both of his friends with a wide smile and tight hug.

"Hey Sam." Finn stuck his fist out for the smaller boy to bump, ruffling his hair when Sam smiled up at him before plopping down next to Kurt and helping him take off the cowboy hat and hang it around his neck.

Before Finn could even turn back into the bathroom his mother was calling them upstairs because the rest of the cavalry had arrived. He shuffled the children upstairs, nearly missing a step when he was met with the sight of Burt in vampire costume, his fangs bared and his hands out in a clawing gesture. Mercedes shrieked and stumbled back into Finn, Sam following suit in a more "manly" way. But Kurt simply laughed, yelling when Burt picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Daddy!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Burt's neck, hugging him close before commanding to be put down. He, of course, got his way, his feet barely touching the ground before he was off in a run to find Blaine.

"Have them back by seven, Finn." Burt took the fangs out of his mouth to speak, and Finn nodded seriously. Because if he even missed the seven deadline by a second Burt would have his head. His mother leaned down to kiss his cheek, her red lipstick smearing a bit.

"Ignore him. Have fun, sweetie." She linked her vampiress arm through Burt's, the two of them making their way to the back door to the cook out they had going for all of the adults that Finn and the rest of New Directions could go to once they took the kids Trick or Treating.

Finn shrugged, pushing the glasses up his nose and straightening his collar once more before going into the living room. Rachel was immediately on him, pressing a kiss onto his lips and rubbing off the lipstick his mother had left. Finn couldn't hide a small blush and hoped that no one had seen, relieved when he saw that Santana and most of the others had their eyes locked on the kids. Mercedes was twirling in her Tinker Bell outfit for Brittany, eliciting a small squeal from the blonde and a round of applause. Sam was playing with his gun and explaining to Mike and Matt how exactly it worked. Kurt was sitting on Santana's lap and helping her fix her hat on top of her bulging hair with his practiced fingers. And Blaine... well he was standing with his side pressed into Puck's leg, his hazel eyes wide behind his Zorro mask and his hand clutching Dakota's and a small smile curving his lips when Quinn kneeled down to talk to him. "Hey Daka." Finn threw a smile to the girl who was practically a sister of his own.

But then his heart blanched because what in the name of God was she wearing? Was her skirt high enough? Was her shirt low enough? She was only in middle school for crying out loud! Why was she wearing _that_? "I'm Batgirl." She tossed a batarang in the air, gesturing to Rachel with a threatening smirk and glint in her eyes. Finn felt the need to stand in front of her protectively. "But hey, Finigan."

Finn rolled his eyes at her, smiling down at Blaine for a moment. "Hey Bee."

"Hi Finn." Blaine spoke tentatively, yet his smile was real and it was contagious. Finn felt a surge of affection for both the little boy and Puck. He hadn't seen him smile like that in months.

Rachel clapped her hands for everyone's attention, but Kurt kept talking. Finn wasn't sure why Kurt was being so rude but he knew he wasn't going to stand for it. If Kurt didn't like Rachel than that was fine. But she still deserved respect. Not that Santana was doing anything to stop him, either. "Kurt." Finn chastised, sending the boy a warning look when his blue eyes raised to his in an 'I'm innocent' manner. He shook his head shortly and it was almost unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't Kurt. But it did it's job. Kurt's face flushed and his mouth shut, his arms crossing around his chest and his body leaning back into Santana's chest in a pout.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled at him in the way that made his heart beat faster and everyone else's faces gain some sort of annoyance. "Now, I say we start on with the houses on the right first and then make our way back to base. No one should cross the street without telling us where they're going and only with another person with them."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Where's base?" Sam pipped up, a frown marring his features. Finn couldn't really be annoyed with the blonde boy, he had been wondering the same thing himself. But Kurt? What was his problem with Rachel?

"Oh. Base is here." Rachel smiled at him and ignored Kurt's question. "Anyone else?"

Kurt gained a stricken look on his face before his lips settled into a thin line and his blue eyes narrowed. Oh no... Finn knew this wasn't going to end well. "I know you like to think you're in charge, Rachel, but we're not going trick or treating for the teenagers. If you knocked on my door I wouldn't give you any candy unless you had a child with you." Blaine let out a tiny laugh and Puck tapped his head lightly, a small smile on his lips but his eyes holding a stern 'no'.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but Santana pipped up instead. "Porcelain makes a point." She smirked at Rachel and Finn and Finn felt this weird anger with her. Kurt had never been like this before he met Santana. She must have corrupted him with her bitch genes or something. "We're doing this for the kids."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Rachel finally got a word in. Finn was more confused than he was before when she slipped her hand into his and Kurt's lips pressed together even tighter than before, his arms tightening across his chest and his glare becoming more heated by the moment, his body leaning even more into Santana's than it had before.

"That means that where we start should be mandated by the children you're bringing." Kurt snapped and what the hell had he said? Finn didn't understand a word that just came out of his mouth. He blinked at Kurt owlishly.

"What-?"

"Mandated means decided." Blaine pipped up with a proud smile. Dakota laughed and Puck and Quinn pressed their lips together to hold in a laugh at his eager response.

Rachel flushed and Sam paused in mid-fire of his fake weapon in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Basically we should be able to decide where we start, not... Janet?" Blaine answered again, tilting his head in question when he said her name.

"Rachel." Puck corrected with a small smile, ruffling Blaine's hair. Finn didn't miss the gentle smile Quinn sent the two of them, her eyes lingering on Puck more than usual.

"We should decide. Not Miss Berry." Kurt nodded, smirking a bit at Rachel.

"I thought her name was Rachel." Mercedes pointed out.

"It is Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel snapped at the group, her voice finally seeming to have come back to her. "And I think you-"

"Where do you want to start, Sam?" But Quinn had already taken whatever control Rachel had before, turning to the blonde boy and laughing when he yelled out the old lady who lived next to them. Which, coincidentally, lived on the _right_ side of them.

They traveled in packs. Sort of. The kids led the way, Mercedes holding Kurt's and Sam's hands in her own, Blaine holding Kurt's on the opposite end whenever they crossed the street. Finn was a bit happy he didn't have to hold Puck's again. Glancing over at Puck he noticed the small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks when their eyes met.

But, either way, the night was going great. Kurt almost completely ignored Rachel whenever she talked, though, which was starting to get on Finn's nerves. Like the show at the house wasn't enough, now Kurt had to be even rudder to Rachel? Finn really wanted to know what in the world was going on with him. So, other than that, the night was going great. Blaine didn't freeze up whenever anyone touched him, Dakota kept her swears to herself, Santana was actually being nice to most people, and they were all having fun. It was turning out to be a great night.

Until some kid tripped Kurt.

Finn reacted before he saw him fall. He was next to Kurt before his brain even caught up with itself, showing him what happened in slow motion. A big boy, around Kurt's age, had walked by, Mercedes and Sam were still at the house getting candy and Kurt was going to take a step closer to Santana (who seemed his best friend for the night) when he had fallen face forward. His bag spilled, everywhere, his hands flew out in front of him, his knee connected painfully with the pavement, his arms following suit not too much later and the boy was running away, yelling to Dave Karofsky and Azimio that he had tripped the fag.

Finn's face flushed when Kurt let out a small cry before pushing himself up by his shaking arms. "Shit." Puck swore softly, pushing Blaine to Quinn before taking after the kid and grabbing his arm, doing some sort of yelling at Dave Karofsky and Azimio that involved some shoving.

But Finn was too busy watching Kurt try to hide his tears that were pooling at the corners of his eyes. His chin had a small scrape on it from where it had collided with the pavement. His hands and knees were tore up and Finn was pretty sure his arms were too. All of his candy was laying off to the side of him, Sam and Artie scrambling to pick it up. "You okay, buddy?" Finn wasn't sure why he asked that, because Kurt was most certainly _not okay_. At least, not now. Not when he was bleeding and trying not to cry.

It was so unlike Kurt to fight off tears that Finn was suddenly wondering if this sort of thing had happened before. Sure Kurt came home with more scrapped knees than he usually did, but Finn thought that was because Kurt was playing tag or something like a normal kid. Not that Kurt was abnormal. He was just different. But, Finn was beginning to think that this sort of thing happened more than Kurt wanted to let on.

Either way, Finn was terrified that Kurt thought he had to hide his tears. "Come here, Kurt." He held out his arms for his brother, but Kurt didn't go to him, the little boy, instead, pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and beginning to cry into them.

Finn's heart broke. Something wasn't right about those cries. Nothing was right about anything whenever Kurt cried. "Kurt-." He began pitifully.

"Don't cry Kurt." But instead of Finn being the brother or comforter Blaine was. And Mercedes was and, well, Finn figured Sam was when he sat down next to Kurt and put his arm over his shoulders.

"It'll ruin all your pretty make up." Mercedes rubbed her hand through his hair.

"Please go away." Kurt pushed them away though.

But Finn saw something he never saw on Blaine's face before. Fierce protective determination. "No." His voice was so loud and strong and clear that Finn could tell that even Kurt was shocked. "You're hurt. It's okay to cry but you need to let someone help you."

Kurt's face collapsed even more when Blaine ran a finger over his cheek, taking away a tear with the thumb and smiling gently at him.

Finn felt something constrict in his chest. Something was telling him that it wasn't right for the two of them to do something like that, but Finn pushed it out of his mind. Kurt was his brother. So what if he liked other boys? Better it be Blaine than some stranger, right?

"Fucking assholes." Finn didn't have the nerve to tell Puck to relax since Kurt was letting Santana help him off the ground and lead him back home.

Suddenly he felt more like crying than Kurt did.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N<strong> - Hopefully I'll have chapter 12 up soon. Thanksgiving chapter is next, anywho! Where we will possibly find out what's going on with Kurt. If no one can guess it by now.


	12. Act I: Chapter 12

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: Nhiallys (Oh that she is. I love the Hummelberry love/hate relationship soooo much. Ramble all you want! I love ramble reviews! Poor Finn.), Ace5492 (Thank you!), NessySchu (Haha. Isn't he? He's such a sweetheart!), gleekfreak211 (I still have 8 chapters to write it in! I'm sure I'll fit it in somewhere. XD But, yeah, Kurt will never really stop being rude to her.), serangel26 (-Hands tissue-), Kina-san (Ah! I love that idea! Your prompt will so be used next chapter!), CanAnyoneHearMe (I'm going to answer your questions in a personal review response sometime this week. I simply wanted to take the time to thank you for reviewing this story too. It's so nice! And, also, welcome! And enjoy!), Lgleek95 (Thank you! And, yeah... Blaine angst goes away and Kurt angst shows up. XD), and F. Jane (Oh my... That's not good for your dental bill... -gives dentures-).

**This chapter: **Thanksgiving with the Hummel's and Puckerman's with honored guests in Grandma Heather, Aunt Mildred, Uncle Philip, Nana Marie, the Fabray's, and the Berry's. Angst and fluff abound!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Puck loved Thanksgiving more than any other holiday. Maybe it was the food, or maybe it was something besides that, but Puck wasn't big on the whole "family get togetherness" that was usually preached during this time. It's not that he hated his family or anything, he just didn't particularly like it when they were all together.<p>

Thankfully, this year it was only Nana Marie and Uncle Jake coming over for dinner and not the whole extended family. Puck hated it when everyone showed up for Thanksgiving like that. It was so stressful and unnecessary and... well Puck hated it. And he highly doubted it'd be good for Blaine to deal with anyone like that.

Speaking of Blaine... Puck threw his bow-tie over his shoulder and pushed into his bathroom. He laughed a bit when he realized that Blaine was still having trouble seeing anything under his neck in the mirror. "Come here, kid." He chuckled, grabbing Blaine's armpits and lifting him up so he sat on the counter. "Here ya go." Puck strung the tie around Blaine's neck, tying it expertly and then tucking it under his black and white stripped cardigan.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled back at him, holding him hands out to Puck so that he could jump down. Puck took the small hands in his, steadying him as he slipped off the counter and his dress shoes clacked against the floor. He tilted his head to the side, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth running against it thoughtfully. "Don't wear the bow-tie."

"What?" Puck paused in the doorway, fingering the silk bow-tie.

"No bow-tie." Blaine stood on his tip toes, as high up he could go and pulled down the silk bow-tie, folding it and placing it on the counter.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows at the younger boy, feeling, for a moment, that he was talking to Kurt. "Why?"

"... It looks better without it." Blaine shrugged. "Can I go ask Daka to help me with my hair?"

Puck wasn't really quite sure why Blaine asked him, but if Puck was to do anything it was encourage any closeness to the other members of his family, mostly someone like Dakota and his mother. "Knock yourself out." He ruffled Blaine's hair as he walked by, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. He hated to admit it, but Blaine was right about the outfit looking better without the bow-tie.

"Knock knock." Puck turned around sharply at the soft feminine voice, gaining a small laugh from Quinn's painted red lips. She wore a dark red dress, a red sash tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was curled and her feet were covered in black slacks. "Don't you look handsome."

Puck could barely breathe at the stunning sight before him. "You look beautiful." He wasn't sure why it came out, but Quinn's responding smile and blush was enough for him to want to compliment her over and over again.

* * *

><p>Finn paused in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as his little brother tilted his black hat just right and pulling up his black suspenders to rest over his yellow and black flannel dress shirt. Compared to his nine year old brother, Finn couldn't help but feel like a slob. A very messy, weird and gangly teenage slob... "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kurt snipped, prancing out of the bathroom and trying to make his way passed Finn and go into the living room.<p>

Only it didn't work. Because Finn wouldn't let him.

Finn had been trying to get Kurt alone, as in really alone, for a while now. He needed to talk to him about some stuff. One: what his problem was with Rachel. And two: what was going on at school. Kurt had stopped talking about school. When he got home he'd ramble about music class enough that Burt and his mom was satisfied, but, when Finn stopped to notice, he had barely spoken much about what had been happening besides music class.

Maybe that was because music was Kurt's favorite class, but Finn had a reason to think there was more to it than that. Not that he was a psychologist or anything, but Finn liked to think that he knew some things. Like how to read his brother.

"No you don't." Finn ignored Kurt's scowl, walking backwards so much so that Kurt was cornered back in the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. "Let's talk."

"About what?" Kurt crossed his arms in a haughty manner, tilting his head to the side and Finn felt as though he was being judged. "The fact that that tie looks horrible with those shoes?"

Finn flushed for a moment, his brain racing to keep up with what Kurt said. "What? No." He looked down at his shoes – white and black Chucks – and then fingered his tie – a red silk that used to belong to his father. "What's going on with you?"

"You're fashionably challenged and it's annoying me."

"Seriously."

"I am being serious."

"Kurt." Finn glared at the younger boy, daring him to continue. "What is going on with you?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at the older boy, yet Finn was starting to feel as though he was the nine year old being scolded by his eighteen year old big brother for the first time in his life. It was actually sort of terrifying. "You. Cannot. Match." Kurt spoke slowly and with precision.

Finn felt a surge of annoyance spike through him. "What the hell is going on with you and Rachel, Kurt?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Rachel." Kurt snapped back, his arms crossing over his chest even tighter than before, almost as though he was protecting himself.

"Cut the crap Kurt. You don't like her, and that's fine. But you're going to have to learn to live with her because I love her and she's sticking around."

"What makes her so special?" Kurt snapped again and, if Finn were to be honest, he thought he saw a slight tremble to his lower lip.

"It doesn't matter what makes her so special." Finn really didn't know what made her so special other than the fact that she was _Rachel_. "What matters is that you are being mean, Kurt-"

"She's being just as mean Finn!" Kurt pushed passed Finn – or tried to. Finn was a bit of a giant.- turning back when he found his exit blocked. "Don't be blind to what's in front of you!"

"What has she done to you, Kurt?" Finn exploded, gripping Kurt's arms in his big hands and forcing him to look at him. "And it's not just that. You've been acting like... you've been acting horrible lately, Kurt. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me!"

"That's such crap!"

"Maybe I'm just so tired of you acting like she's the modern Aphrodite! What makes her so much better than anyone else?"

"Kurt-"

"Everyone likes her! Everyone likes girls like her and it doesn't make any sense!"

Finn felt his heart clench in something close to fear when Kurt kept on yelling, frustrated tears flowing out of his blue eyes. "Kurt, kiddo, calm down-"

"Girls are disgusting! Why does it matter? Why don't being like me like they like her?"

"People-?"

"You don't like me like you like her and it's just not fair!"

"Kurt-"

"Kid, what's going on in here?" Burt's head stuck in, the bald man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern when he caught sight of his usually composed child. Kurt stared at him for a moment, his tears ceasing their trail before he looked once more at Finn. A small sob passed through his lips before he pushed away, running between Burt's legs and upstairs to his own room.

Or at least that's where Finn thought he had gone.

* * *

><p>"What are you interested in, boy?" And there was why Puck hated having his family over for Thanksgiving. Blaine stiffened in his seat when Nana Marie turned the conversation onto him for the first time. He glanced over at Puck with a fear sparkling in his hazel eyes. "Well?"<p>

"I..." Blaine looked over at Puck and Quinn and Dakota helplessly again.

He still wasn't that good around strangers. Puck was proud that Blaine was even well enough to be in the same room as people he didn't know. But talking to them? No, Blaine (who Puck had found out was incredibly talkative once he got to know you and feel more comfortable) would freeze up and become nearly mute until he was sure that he could trust them. "Blaine likes music." Puck supplied, ignoring the small glare Nana Marie sent him.

"Loves music." Quinn and Dakota corrected, Dakota running a hand down Blaine's back and passing it over his ticklish sides, eliciting a small laugh.

"I think Nana meant as a job." Uncle Philip supplied with a big, stomach full of laughter as he shoved a piece of turkey in his mouth.

"He doesn't have to know that yet." His mother spoke sternly, attempting to end the conversation with a glare. And it worked, Quinn's mother picking up the conversation.

Puck shifted, feeling Quinn's hand slide into his own. His heart sped up but he could help but notice how Blaine was talking quietly to Dakota, the two of them doing the same. "May I go to the bathroom?" Blaine's quiet voice cut through the adult chatter, the question directed at his mother.

"Of course, sweetie." Blaine pushed his chair away from the table, walking calmly out of the dining room and all conversation ceased until they heard the soft click of the bathroom door.

"What's wrong with him?" Nana Marie questioned with a pompous upturn of her voice. She waved her fork in the direction of Blaine's chair.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked with the same tone. "Blaine's a wonderful little boy."

"Is he mute?"

"Or just mentally retarded?" Uncle Philip laughed at his own joke, food spraying out of his mouth and onto the table. Puck wanted to throw up.

"He was abused." Puck spoke shortly, frustration and threat leaking through his words.

Quinn's hand was steady in his own. That was the only thing that kept him from saying more when Blaine came back to the table.

* * *

><p>Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Kurt's Aunt Mildred wrapped him in an awkward hug before going to go talk to Rachel's fathers. Rachel who was sitting right beside him and bouncing happiness. Kurt was helping his mother set the table, squealing when his grandmother, Burt's mom, picked him up and spun him in circles.<p>

Burt's mother... well she was a lot like Burt. She was the classic redneck woman, wearing a fancy plaid dress and hunting whenever she could. Her husband had died when Kurt was three, but his grandmother...? Well she was one of Kurt's favorite people in the world.

Aunt Mildred – or Aunt Millie, like she was more prone to answer to - was Kurt's mother's sister. Younger sister. She was beautiful, and Finn had heard that she was a lesbian. But he never really knew since she was never with anyone. Not that Finn would have cared or anything.

Anyway, Rachel bustled with energy as Aunt Millie left the house for her drive back to New Jersey and his mom called them in for desert. Kurt was sitting on Burt's lap and was fingering through a photo album that Finn had seen on the top of the book shelf in his parent's room. "Daddy." Kurt tugged on Burt's shirt sleeve as all of them sat down.

"Yeah kiddo?" Burt's arms tightened around Kurt's waist, picking him up so that he was in a more comfortable position.

Kurt bit his lip before pushing up to whisper his question in Burt's ear. Finn saw Leroy's face collapse in a sort of bittersweet way and Finn wished, for a moment, that he was sitting beside Kurt and not Rachel. Not that he understood what was going on with Kurt anyway, but Finn thought it may have something to do with having a crush on Finn (like Quinn had warned him about a week ago) and how close he was to Rachel. "Mommy loves you no matter what, Kurt." And maybe Finn heard the small tremble in Burt's voice but he wasn't about to say anything.

Halfway through desert Finn felt a tiny hand tug on his shirt sleeve. Finn looked down at Kurt, who had wedged himself between Finn and Rachel and was blinking up at him with wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Finny."

Finn's heart went out to Kurt and a small amount of tension left his shoulders. "It's okay, Kurt." Finn expected a hug, but, instead, he got a tiny smile and then Kurt left, making his way over to his grandmother instead.

Finn had a deep feeling of dread in his stomach. Something still didn't feel right.

Kurt always gave Finn a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – Uh... Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**Next Chapter:** New Directions take the kids Black Friday shopping. Nothing about this can end well, especially when Finn and Kurt still haven't worked things out to a comfortable degree.


	13. Act I: Chapter 13

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: Kina-san (Haha. I hope this lives up to your expectations!), gleekfreak211 (But Black Friday shopping is so much fun! I would know. I go every year.), LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc (I thought it'd be interesting to have a younger Kurt end up having a crush on Finn. You know, back when the whole stalking thing would be cute instead of creepy... I so totally do know about Anne Hathaway! I love her! If I didn't know than we'd have problems. XD But I am so happy for the semi-long review. I love those!), Lgleek95 (Isn't he amazing?), Ace5492 (Thanks!), NessySchu (Aren't they? I thought it'd be an interesting dynamic. Kurt's family's nice and very accepting, Blaine has Puck and Quinn and Dakota and Puck's mom, but that's it. Thought it'd be different.), elmo5767 (Yes Kurt was Woody. XD That was the best one word review I've ever gotten, Meggie.), LukeorMarch (I told ya I'd help ya with the drama and angst stuff. I swear that's like all I can write. XD But I am sooo glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. Makes me happy to hear.), and Heart Me Some Llamas (Ugh it's fine. It takes me just as long to update as it takes you to read. Trust me. I understand the stress of school work. Oooh I'll take that prompt into account! First I gotta make it through all of the holiday's first, though. XD But it'll show up! Promise!).

**This chapter: **New Directions take the kids Black Friday shopping. Nothing about this can end well, especially when Finn and Kurt still haven't worked things out to a comfortable degree.

I forget who prompted this but someone did...

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

And I'm on Tumblr again. Look me up and follow me. I am such an amateur. XD But here it is: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just delete the spaces.

But there'll be updates on stories and plenty of fangirlism. Enjoy and I hope to see you there.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Black Friday was terrifying. Finn regretted agreeing with Rachel about having a Glee wide shopping trip the moment Quinn had suggested that bring the kids along too. It wasn't that Finn didn't like the kids (that'd be kind of stupid of him since Kurt was his baby brother and all) it was just that... well Kurt got sort of insane whenever they went shopping. And Kurt and him... well they weren't exactly on the best of terms yet. Finn was trying, really he was, but it was hard to do – and more than a little awkward – when it was because the boy had a crush on him.<p>

So, in all honesty, Finn didn't want to go. But he had to go. Because he had promised Kurt that he'd bring him and help him find Burt a present.

"Come on kiddo." Finn turned towards the boy buckled into the backseat of his car, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening his door, holding Kurt's open for him because of the child safety locks. The car wasn't actually Finn's, it was his mother's, but Finn couldn't really bring himself to care as he watched Kurt button his jacket and take his hand as they crossed the parking lot.

"Watch it!" A lady glared at the two of them when she walked out the entrance of the mall, her bags clanging against Finn's leg. He muttered a quick sorry, happy that Kurt was on the opposite side of him. The bags would have surely smacked him in the face.

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand tighter in his own, guiding him towards the food court where he recognized Puck's mohawk. Kurt's hand twisted in his own, a sure sign that Kurt wanted to stop holding hands, but Finn wasn't about to let him get away. Not when there were so many scary people crowding the mall at the moment. "Finn!" Kurt whined, tugging again.

"No, Kurt." Finn spoke shortly, tugging Kurt along behind him to push passed an old lady who looked ready to smack whoever got to the toy store before her with her cane.

Kurt huffed again and tugged harsher at his hand. "Fi- Ah!" Finn's heart literally stopped at Kurt's shriek. He spun on his heal, ready to beat whoever had snatched his brother.

Until he noticed it was Santana who was holding Kurt against her legs, kneeling down to his height and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Little dolphin!" Brittany clapped happily from her spot next to Mercedes and Marcus, running over with the little girl to hug Kurt. Finn held a hand to his chest, demanding his heart to stop racing. Kurt was okay. He wasn't kidnapped and he was in one piece.

"Santana!" Kurt turned around to face the Latina, a scowl crossing over his face and his arms crossing across his chest. "That was mean!"

But Santana only smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair but decided against it at the last moment and instead leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek. Finn watched as a blinding smile crossed over Kurt's face, his arms wrapping around Santana's neck before he let go and moved on to hugging Mercedes and saying something about her Hello Kitty bag.

"Where's everyone else?" Marcus yelled over the noise of the food court, holding his fist out for Finn to bump (which he totally did) and looking around to see who he could find.

"Puck was over there." Finn turned back, nodding at where he still saw Puck's telltale mohawk and Quinn's perfect blonde hair and... well and everyone else. But where was... -

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice cut through his thoughts at the same time that Mercedes yelled out Sam's name, the two of them beginning to run off towards them.

"Whoa!" Finn grabbed Kurt around the waist, effectively stopping his rampage, Marcus doing the same to Mercedes. "Don't run off!"

"I'm only going to see Blaine!" Kurt countered, glaring at Finn.

"I don't care!" Finn chastised, noticing how Marcus was doing the same to Mercedes, only much quieter.

"But Fi-"

"Come on, Finnessa." Santana spoke dryly, rolling her eyes in his direction and walking forward to grab onto Kurt's hand. "It's not like he's running to meet a stranger."

Finn felt a sudden spark of anger directed towards her as Kurt's face grew that smug look. "Santana..." He warned softly, but she paid him no mind, letting Kurt pull her towards the rest of the group, Mercedes happily skipping along after them, holding onto Brittany's hand.

Even more frustration tugged at Finn when Kurt didn't even turn back to look at him but he pushed himself forward – it wasn't like it was Kurt's fault. But some irrational part of him was telling him that it was Kurt's fault. If Kurt didn't have a crush on his so obviously straight older brother than nothing like this would be happening. Not that Finn knew what _this_ was. "Hi sweetie!" Rachel jumped up to greet him, kissing him noisily on the lips. He suddenly felt better, but then he felt worse when he saw Kurt's eyes turn a little bit dimmer when he laced his fingers with Rachel's before he was distracted by something Blaine had whispered in his ear, the two boys pulling away from each other with smiles.

Puck shook his head at them, his hand resting on Blaine's back (since the boy was sitting in his lap and his other hand was holding Quinn's). "Hey man." He nodded at Finn, tapping Blaine's side and gesturing towards the floor. Blaine hopped down immediately going over to where Mike sat and leaning against the Asian boy's shoulder, letting Kurt's hand grab onto his own. Finn frowned at the contact Blaine was obviously searching for. "He's not great in crowds." Puck supplied as explanation, bumping Finn's fist with his own and winking at Santana.

Quinn stood up too, kissing Kurt's cheek and hugging the other two Cheerios. Finn was struck for a moment by her beauty – by the way her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, curling lightly at the ends, and the way her boots looked with her stockings. He smiled softly at her gentle nature with Kurt, who beamed up at her. "You look really pretty." He commented when she was done hugging Brittany.

"Thank you." She smiled back down at him, straightening out his jacket. "You look rather handsome yourself." She winked at Blaine, who blushed and looked down at the floor, Mike letting out a small laugh and wrapping his arm around the boy's waist and tugging him closer. Matt let Sam off his lap and stood up himself, brushing off his shirt as he did so, crumbs falling to the floor.

"We going to start any time, yo?" Artie finally brought up the question and smiled at Mercedes who was sitting in his lap rather comfortably.

"Of course!" Rachel clapped her hands together, smiling at the group eagerly. "Now I know I have to buy my dad's a Christmas present and I heard that there are some great deals at Sears that I would just love to check out – for myself and for them."

"Sears? Really Berry?" Santana commented dryly, her face pulled down in a frown.

"Why don't we shop with the kids first?" Quinn asked, re-lacing her fingers with Puck's. "That way if they get tired they can just relax."

Puck nodded his consent with what she said, but Rachel seemed hesitant about the idea. To be honest, Finn was too. "Wouldn't it be better to get us done first and then move on to them?"

Puck shot him a look as though he were insane. "If Blaine gets tired we're leaving."

"Puck and I can always get our stuff later." Quinn shrugged.

When did they start being the super team? When did they becoming in charge of the club? Finn felt another spark of anger spread through him. "Plus, if we bring them first we don't have to worry about them running off without us because they want to go somewhere else." Tina piped up and, okay, maybe she made a little bit of sense but Finn really just wanted to spend some time with Rachel so that he could figure out a way to fix this thing between him and Kurt. Rachel always helped him figure stuff out. Besides that, she had two gay dads, she'd also know how to breach that road when it came to it. And he sort of hadn't seen her in a few days and... why did he feel the need to make excuses for his feelings?

"I..." Rachel's voice trailed off and she let out a long suffering sigh. "Let's put it to a vote! Who wants to shop with the kids first?"

More than half of the club raised their hands – everyone minus Finn and Rachel, actually.

"Well then I guess we're going with the kids first." Mike smiled down at Blaine, standing up and letting the little boy hold onto his hand.

"Everyone _please_ keep your eyes on the kids!" Quinn stressed as everyone began grabbing their stuff and figuring out which stores to shop in first. "We don't want to lose anyone!"

And, for awhile, things had gone smoothly.

Until they lost them.

Then, you know, Finn was panicking.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Finn yelled at Santana, his voice reaching a pitch he didn't even know was possible. Rachel's face was flushed, a hand being held over her mouth and her other hand holding Finn's jacket tighter by every second as he got closer and closer to attacking Santana. At that moment he didn't care about the 'boys don't hit girls' rule. He just wanted to beat her and beat her until Kurt came back.

"One second they were there with Brittany and the next they were gone!"

"And where the fuck were you?" Puck joined in on the yelling, his voice raised to a volume that Finn rarely heard him use.

"Trying on a jacket-!"

"Why the hell did you think that leaving them alone with _Brittany_ was a good idea?" Finn shrieked.

Santana's eyes hardened at his words, her body standing completely rigid and her eyes narrowing into a threatening glare, shifting so that she was standing protectively in front of the blonde girl. Who was sobbing her eyes out while Quinn held her shaking shoulders. Finn suddenly felt re-grounded to earth. It wasn't Brittany's fault. "You listen here Frankenteen." Santana jabbed her finger against his chest, her face nose to nose with him. "Brittany didn't do shit. You brother ran off because you've been an ass."

"What?" Finn was stunned. No way did Kurt run off because of him!

Rachel's own eyes narrowed at Santana. "Now that's out of line Santana! Finn doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Stay out of this hobbit!" Santana's eyes briefly flashed over to her before settling back onto Finn. "You do know he's scared right?"

"Scared of what?" Finn's voice raised back up in pitch. He wasn't going to just stand here and be blamed for everything.

"Because he doesn't understand what he feels!" Santana hollered. "How can you be so stupid? Your brother's _gay_! And he has a crush on his _big brother_! He knows it's wrong but he doesn't understand _what part _of it is wrong!" Finn's face flushed. "And then you go and make it worse by ignoring what he's going through and not only shoving your disgusting relationship with Man Hands, but not even talking to him about how he feels! He's told everyday by kids at school that what he is wrong – that what he feels is disgusting and horrible and worthy of hell! And what happens when he goes home but he can't help but feel the same way around the brother who constantly lets people use the word fagot around him!" He felt like the biggest idiot in the world – he felt like the worst brother in the world.

"That's no fair, Santana! Finn didn't even know-!"

"_Shut up_ Rachel!" Santana turned to her, fire in her eyes. "Don't even get me started on you! You know nothing-"

"Enough!" Quinn broke through the argument. "People are starting to stare and standing here isn't helping us find them!"

"Mike and Tina went to go find a security officer." Artie supplied, rolling over to their side. "I let the cashier at the store know what they looked like and gave her my and Finn's number in case they find them."

Finn felt dizzy as Mike came running back with the security officer following him. What would Burt do when he found out? Finn wouldn't be trusted with Kurt for a long time, not like he felt as though he deserved that trust in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was Tina who found them. They were sitting in the food court talking to a pair of old men and they seemed fine enough. Kurt was happily swinging his legs under the chair, his hand holding Blaine's on his lap as the men seemed to tell them a story. But, as Finn made it closer, he saw the red rim on Kurt's eyes, and red tear streaks on Blaine's cheeks. Mercedes was still crying softly into Sam's shoulder, the blonde boy holding her yet looking on the verge of tears himself. Yet Finn didn't really care for any of them. He cared for Kurt. And he cared for the boy so much. So, so, so much. "Kurt!" The little boy looked up at him, a smile splitting across his face as Finn jogged over to him. "God are you okay?" He fell to his knees besides Kurt, his face falling onto Kurt's shoulder, pulling the little boy close and hugging him to his body.<p>

"I'm fine." Kurt spoke softly, hugging Finn back around his neck and rubbing his cheek against Finn's cheek. Finn felt the wetness on his cheek left over from Kurt's tears and couldn't help a few of his own from falling.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He looked up over Kurt's head to see Puck holding Blaine at arms length, his face stern with worry until it fell and he pulled the boy close.

Finn looked over at Sam and Mercedes, both of which were being hugged by other members of the group (Mercedes by Marcus and Sam by Matt). His eyes, eventually fell onto the old men and finally noticing that the men were holding hands. He let out a small laugh – a choked laugh, before burying his cheek back on Kurt's hair. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." Kurt simply held him tighter. "Can we not tell Burt or mom?" He nodded against his shoulder and Finn couldn't help looking back up at the men. "Thank you."

The men smiled at him. "Thank you." The one on the left said. "You got some very special boys there."

"And, of course, a very special girl."

"Yeah." Finn looked over at Puck, their eyes meeting. "They are something else."

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> That's the Black Friday chapter! So sorry it took so long! Good news! I GOT ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE!

_Next Chapter: _It's Christmas Eve and Kurt's determined to stay up and see Santa. At the Puckerman household, Puck and Dakota have to figure out how to get Blaine to believe that believing isn't a bad thing.


	14. Act I: Chapter 14

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: gleekfreak211 (GO US! Haha. Santana totally is. I thought I'd change it up and make her the "Kurt Hummel Spokesperson".), Kina-san (Aww yay! I'm so happy you liked it!), Lgleek95 (Thank you so much! Santana is a bit of a BAMF, heh?), Bagting Hangin (Thank you! And no, Carole isn't Kurt's mother. I'm planning on confronting that issue soon, but Kurt's mom died when he was four, and Burt started dating Carole when Kurt was seven.), CanAnyoneHearMe (Haha! Thank you! And ohmigoodness yes. The possibilities are endless. YOU ARE SO NICE! -Hugs-), Ace5492 (Thank you!), Heart Me Some Llamas (Oh I was so looking forward to that rant to Finn. So so much! They are so cute! I squee when writing them. :D Thank you so much!), and LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc (Oh I did. My first choice college actually, along with a $40,000 scholarship from the school that will be spread out to $5,000 each semester for 4 years. I'm kind of pumped. Naw, the college is close enough to my house that there will be no on campus living. And since it's a private college the cost for schooling alone is around $40,000 a year. I probably would have slapped Finn too. No... that's a lie. I would have chewed him out and done an epic bitch glare. Oh I totally forgot about that tradition! I could do that! I don't know... make Kurt hear Rachel talking about having a "lady chat" and wanting to have one. Or, having Santana be the one to start the "lady chats" and Burt have started the "warm milk", sort of like Rachel's dads did with the water whenever she was sad. THE POSSIBILITES ARE ENDLESS! But I'm going to end this... now. So that it doesn't take up too much room. -hugs-).

**This chapter: **It's Christmas Eve and Kurt's determined to stay up and see Santa. At the Puckerman household, Puck and Dakota have to figure out how to get Blaine to believe that believing isn't a bad thing.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_From now until around chapter 20 or so I'm going to be taking requests to where to bring Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Puck and the rest of the characters. Prompts so to say. So... if you want to submit a request or prompt for something you want to see until "Act Two" just send me one via review or PM. :) Or Tumblr. That works too. Though I'm not exactly sure how...

If anyone wants my tumblr there's a link to it on my profile.

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

**A: N –** I find it hysterical that I sit down to write this chapter and "Let it Snow" Klaine version comes on. IT'S A SIGN! Prepare for fluff of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>Christmas in the Hummel-Hudson household was a hectic affair. On the upside it gave Finn plenty of time to not think about Rachel but, on the downside, it gave Finn plenty of time to think about Rachel. And it made Kurt impossibly... hyper. Now Finn loved his brother as much as he ever did, but a hyper Kurt was almost as scary as an angry Rachel. Currently, however, Finn was free of Kurt's insanity and was, instead, watching one of the games with Burt and all of the family (including Finn's aunts and uncles and Kurt's aunts and uncles and... well and everyone) in the living room while Kurt was helping his mom in the kitchen. Finn didn't know what it was that they were making but it sure smelled good.<p>

But, anyway, it had been a hectic day. Finn had had to keep Kurt distracted long enough for Burt and his mom to finish wrapping presents. Then their collective families had come to visit and things had gotten really loud and frantic and hysterically fun.

Then Puck had stopped by with Blaine and Dakota because Blaine had a present he wanted to give to Kurt and Uncle Burt and Auntie Carole and Finn, and Kurt and Blaine had gotten distracted by Burt's mom and there was another two hours gone by. Then they had ate dinner and placed all the presents under the tree and now... well and now Kurt was helping his mom in the kitchen and Finn was resting.

Or resting as much as he could with those smells from the kitchen wafting in through the open door.

Burt sighed and shifted in his seat, placing the beet in his hand down on the table as Kurt and his mom finally came out with... were those cookies? Finn was suddenly more awake than he had been all day, sitting up straighter in his chair, his eyes wide and alert. "I made these." Kurt handed three cookies over to Finn, who took them happily, brushing his bangs off his forehead once Burt took the plate from him and placed it on the table.

With a small yawn Kurt jumped onto the couch beside both Finn and Burt, a cookie held tightly in his own hand. Finn sent him a small smile in thanks as he shoved a full cookie into his own mouth, the cookie literally melting on his tongue. Kurt certainly had a knack for things in the kitchen.

"They're great." He reassured the little boy, happy when an almost blinding smile lit up Kurt's face, the younger boy joyfully munching on his own cookie. "What'd Blaine get you?" Finn felt the need to ask, he had seen the two little boys run up to Kurt's room for quite a while before coming back down with twin smiles before Puck had dragged Blaine back home.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not Christmas yet! I can't open it."

Finn flushed at the look of disbelief sent his way, shoving another cookie in his mouth and smiling at his mom before turning back to the conversation. "Well... uh..." Why was it that Kurt didn't do things like every other kid? Finn loved Kurt, of course he did, but it was times like this that Finn found himself wondering just why Kurt was different. Every other kid that Finn had met wanted nothing more than to open up all their presents the moment they laid eyes on them... but Kurt... well Finn wasn't sure what exactly it was that Kurt wanted to do. "You don't want to know what you got?"

"I do want to know!" Kurt insisted, turning so that he was resting his back against Burt's side and facing Finn, his legs crossing underneath himself. "Blaine just told me to open it on Christmas."

Oh... well that certainly made more sense than what Finn had thought. "Then what'd you two do in your room?"

Kurt was suddenly quiet, picking at his shirt before looking up at Finn with a tiny blush. "Wrapping your present." Finn felt something a kin to adoration pull at his stomach. He smiled gently at the younger boy. "I didn't want mama to see it and Blaine's great at wrapping presents so I asked him to help."

"Almost time for bed kiddo." Burt prompted, laughing a bit at the pout that crossed Kurt's face. "But first up you get." He poked Kurt's neck causing the little boy to squeal and jump off the couch. "Time to say goodbye to Grammy."

And then Finn was left alone with the cookies and other deserts and looking at the time and holy hell since when was it nine at night?

* * *

><p>"You excited for Santa?" Dakota fell into the seat besides Blaine, tugging lightly on one of the little boy's curls. Blaine didn't look at her, choosing instead to lean his cheek on his folded arms and stare out at the menorah that lit up their window.<p>

Puck threw the dish towel over his shoulder, walking over to stand behind the younger boy and his little sister, leaning over and resting his hands on Blaine's smaller shoulders and putting a little weight on the movement. "I'm excited for Santa." Puck winked at Dakota, happy when she chose to smile at him instead of scowl. Christmas always put Dakota in a better mood than she was usually in.

But Blaine... Puck had never seen a child lose energy as fast as Blaine had. All week the younger boy had been eager to open the one present he was allowed to on Hanukkah and he had seemed excited enough to go and see Kurt earlier in the day. But now, when the holiday actually permitted for him to be an average kid and jumping up and down, he wasn't. Instead he was sitting in front of the window with his chin on his arms staring at the flames that lit up the menorah.

"You've been extra good this year, so Santa's bound to bring you a ton of presents." Dakota chimed in. "Noah, on the other hand, is getting nothing but coal."

Puck hit her the towel. "If anyone's getting nothing but coal it's you."

"I've been the epitome of good."

"The epitome of good puts toothpaste in their older brother's shoes?" Puck raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Neither of you are getting anything but coal from Santa." Their mother hit the two of them as she walked by with the towel on Puck's shoulder. "I don't know what I did to get two bad children." She smiled at Blaine, ruffling his hair. "This one, however, has been perfect."

Blaine blinked up at her, a small smile curving his lips. "Ma." Puck whined when Dakota stuck her tongue out at him.

"Finally the lord gifts me with a perfect child!" She pounced at Blaine, tickling his stomach and pulling a loud laugh from his lips, a smile of her own curving across her mouth.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p>Finn smiled gently at Kurt who sat in front of the fire in his blue pajamas rubbing a fist over his eyes. He was obviously struggling to stay awake, but Finn knew his brother. Kurt was bound to ignore anyone telling him that it was bedtime, determined to stay awake and see Santa.<p>

Burt and his mom had tried, and failed, around twenty times to get Kurt to sleep until Finn had told them to go ahead and clean the kitchen and he'd keep an eye on a sleepy Kurt. Christmas music played softly in the background, Kurt humming along to the tune lazily, Finn not being able to help himself from doing the same thing. "It's time for bed, Kurt."

"No." Kurt shook his head stubbornly, his lips set in a thin line.

"If you don't get to bed than Santa won't come."

Kurt scoffed at him. "Maybe for you, Finny. You can't act."

When did he become such a smart ass, again? "Santa knows whether you're acting or not."

"Daddy doesn't know when I'm acting or not." Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn. "Santa can't be smarter than Daddy."

Well there went all of his arguments. Finn couldn't very well being anything up to argue about that. If he told Kurt that Santa didn't exist than Kurt would be devastated. If he told Kurt that Burt wasn't all that smart he'd either get insulted or Kurt would get angry with him. And Finn really didn't want to go back to the way things had been before Black Friday. That was bad enough as it was. "Kurt..." He took a deep breath. "Move over, I'll stay up with you."

Kurt nudged himself over on the couch, settling into Finn's side and staring over at the fire. "Can you sing to me, Finny?"

"Of course." Finn smiled at him, humming along to the radio before picking up where he knew the words. "I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow. And mistletoe. And presents on the tree."

He felt Kurt's head slip onto his shoulder and opened his mouth to sing the next line. "Christmas Eve will find me. Where the love-light gleams." It was probably not the first time Finn had sang with Kurt, but it was the first one that Finn remembered feeling like he wanted to cry while singing. "I'll be home for Christmas. If only in my..." A yawn broke through Kurt's singing, his eyes fluttering shut against Finn's side.

"If only in my dreams." Finn finished for him, his own eyes following suit not soon later.

* * *

><p>"Time for bed, kid." Puck came up behind Blaine, ruffling his hair. "You don't want Santa to not come because you stayed up."<p>

"Santa's not real, Noh." Blaine said slowly, blinking up Puck with a frown.

Puck felt his heart collapse in realization of what Blaine had said. "I thought you said that your favorite color is red because Santa wears red?"

"I did..."

"Then how can Santa not be real?"

"Because only babies believe in Santa!" Blaine yelled loudly, a tiny tear falling from the corner of his eye. Blaine wiped at it furiously, glaring at himself as much as he could.

"Not true." Puck said with a smile. "I believe in Santa. Dakota believes in Santa."

"You're lying."

"Kurt believes in Santa."

"Daddy said that Santa's not real. And he never came to my house."

Puck kneeled down in front of him, putting his hands on his knees and looking him directly in the eye. The watering depths of hazel scared him for a moment, but more than that made his heart swell in sadness. "I'm not daddy."

And that seemed like a good enough answer because, before Puck knew it, he had an excitedly babbling Blaine running up the stairs before him demanding that they leave out cookies and milk and those things that Puck's grandmother had made for Hanukkah yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all have a great Christmas or holidays or whatever it is you celebrate. Please remember what this whole holiday is all about: Family. Take a moment to be with them and thank everyone for everything that they've ever done for you. Such as I'm doing now. Thank you all for making this year wonderful. I'll see you guys some more later in the week. LOVE YOU!


	15. Act I: Chapter 15

Batman and Barbie

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you have no idea how much would have happened and how much wouldn't have.

Summary: The thing about siblings is that they tend to be completely different and yet exactly the same. "Hey guys, this is my little brother, Kurt." An AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother.

Warning(s): Uh... fluff? Angst. Abuse. Homophobia. Fluff. Pre-slash at first and then full on slash once Klaine are older.

A Thank You to everyone who took the time to review: NessySchu (They're adorable, aren't they?), Lgleek95 (He's so cute!), gleekfreak211 (Haha. That sounds like a wonderful prompt. I think I'll use it for this chapter. :D), Ace5492 (Thank you!), Purplehonor (I am so glad you like it!), CanAnyoneHearMe (Haha. I didn't really have much to do until like 5 on Christmas Eve so I figured I'd write for all of you. But you're welcome. Yeah I plan on having Blaine go to Dalton and the whole money thing will be explained when it happens. I still haven't settled on one idea but I have around 3 floating around my head right now.), Sabaku No Sable (I know they're Jewish. But I also have several friends that are Jewish and celebrate Christmas and have since they were children. I've grown up with tons of Jewish people who throw parties on Christmas and still get presents from Santa. They don't get their families presents, they follow everything else traditionally.), .. (Haha, I'm glad it doesn't. If it did I think I'd have a problem.), and LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc (Haha. Yeah it's tough and expensive but that's to be expected. And I figure it's worth it. Plus there are scholarships and financial aid and what not. I have a friend that reads through the reviews too so don't feel like too much of a creeper. Oh I'm not planning on letting a flamer get to me. But thank you so much for your kind words. And NEVER apologize for writing a long review. I love long reviews.)

**This chapter: Prompted by gleekfreak211: "**U should do one where New Directions and all the kids have a New Years party and learn about the midnight kiss ;) lol and somehow mysteriously at midnight Rachel ends up locked in a closet**."**

Prompts are appreciated. :)

To avoid further possible confusion: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are the children. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, and Tina are the adults. Later the Warblers will come in but we are going to avoid them (or hopefully avoid them) until the inevitable transfer to Dalton.

**A: N – Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't understand why Finn had to bring along Kurt to her New Years Eve party. Or why Puck had to bring along Blaine (even if she did like him more) or why if Kurt came and Blaine came than it was a clear slate to bring along Sam and Mercedes. Of course there wouldn't be much drinking, if any at all, since her fathers were home but still... she didn't want them there.<p>

More specifically, she didn't want Kurt there.

It wasn't as though she had anything against him, Rachel just knew that he wanted to steal her spotlight. She understood it of course, it was a dog eat dog world out there, and Kurt simply wanted to get a head start. But Finn was first and foremost _her_ boyfriend and he was straight as a rod so Kurt needed to learn how to _back off_. Of course, it had yet to really settle into Rachel's mind that her rivalry was with a nine year old.

But, anyway, the party was about to start when Finn finally arrived, an overly dressed Kurt trailing behind him with a plate of cookies or something (Rachel couldn't really see what it was he was holding). "Hey." Finn smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips and she felt a small twinge of happiness when Kurt averted his eyes, making his way into the kitchen to give the plate of whatever it was to her Daddy H.

"You're the first one here." Rachel positively beamed at him, grabbing his hand in her own and pulling him into the living room. "That means you can help me decorate. I was thinking we can put on some party music-"

"Rach, wait." Finn resisted against her pull, the two of them stopping in the middle of her wide living room on their way to the basement. "Where's Kurt?"

"Oh he's fine." Rachel waved off Finn's concern with a roll of her eyes. "He went into the kitchen."

Finn sent her a look, one that was full of his 'I-know-what-you're-doing' look, before pulling his hand free of hers and turning around to go find his brother. Yet he turned back staring at her for a long moment. Rachel felt unsettled by his gaze, shifting from foot to foot, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes staring at the floor unblinkingly. "You know, Rach... he's having a really rough time at school."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, yet she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "I just want this party to be fun!" A shaky smile pulled at her lips and she made her eyes as wide as they could get, staring at him with stars in the brown pools.

"I don't see what you two have against each other." Finn shook his head at her. "Obviously it's not just his crush on me. He likes Quinn well enough."

"Quinn's not with you now." Rachel pointed out, hurt clouding her features. Why didn't Finn understand that Kurt wanted to steal him away from her, and he could do so in a matter of doe eyes and sweet cuddling?

"But he liked her even when we were together, Rach." Finn sent her a stern look. "Seriously... he's the one who asked to come tonight. The least you could do was make an effort too."

* * *

><p>Quinn had seen Blaine so much by now that the boy was beginning to become like her own younger brother – or son even. It was a new thing, Quinn actually making a move to grow to love someone and maybe it was because Blaine was Puck's little brother now or maybe he was just too adorable to ignore. Either way, Quinn had learned by now not to question her feelings, but to accept them. She turned around in her seat, staring at Blaine as he sat perched on one of Rachel's bar chairs, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam next to them, all of them talking animatedly about one thing or another. A gentle smile crossed her face, an tender look crossing over her features as Santana dropped into the seat beside her. "What are you looking at?"<p>

Santana had been her friend for such a long time. Ever since elementary school when one of the other girls (actually, now that Quinn thought about, that nose looked sort of like Rachel's nose) had shoved her into a pile of sand on the playground. Santana had marched right up to the girl and started insulting everything about her, from her hair to her shoes. The girl had run off crying and Quinn had found herself a new best friend. Or Lucy, as she had been known as at the time, had found herself a new best friend.

Of course, they had drifted apart come middle school, but, once Quinn returned Freshman year (as Quinn this time, not Lucy) they picked up their friendship where it had left off. Actually, come to think of it, Lucy had been Santana's first girlfriend. Not that Quinn or Lucy (which were the same person, and yet completely different) were gay or bisexual or pansexual or anything like that. It had just been fun at the time to walk down the halls and say that she was holding hands with her girlfriend.

She leaned back into Puck's arm, beaming at Santana widely. "They're adorable aren't they?" She nodded in the direction of the kids, noting that Finn and Rachel where doing the same thing. Rachel's eyes were primarily on Kurt. Quinn narrowed her blue gaze on the brown haired girl. Just what was she planning?

Santana shook her head at the boy fondly when he leaned over to whisper something in Blaine's ear, the two of them pulling away from one another with a laugh. "You think Porcelain and Hobbit will get together when they're older?"

"He's not that short, San." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend. "But yes, actually. All the signs point to it."

"Since when were there signs of who would be dating who when they got older?" Rachel sidled up to them, looking at Quinn with confused, and possibly, hurt eyes. Not that Quinn particularly cared.

"Obviously you've never seen 'When Harry Met Sally'." Santana scoffed at Rachel, Quinn hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh my God, we should totally make them watch it!"

"What do you bet it'll be their favorite movie?"

The two girls laughed at their little joke, Rachel frowning more than she had before. "I don't think they'll get together in the future." She gazed at the two little boys, a frown marring her features even more than before. "I think Sam will get together with Kurt, and Mercedes will be with Blaine."

Quinn made a disgusted noise in the back of her face. "Goodness no."

Puck let out a loud laugh, pulling her closer into his side. "If you heard what the little guy told me the other night you sure as hell wouldn't be saying that, Berry."

"And what exactly is that Puckerman?" Puck opened his mouth to answer back, but Santana quieted him with a wave of her hand.

"No, no. I want to bet on this." She leaned forward. "You say Kurt and Bumblebee won't get together in the future, Berry? Fine. Five hundred dollars says they will. Who's with me?"

"Definitely." Quinn smirked at her friend. "What about you, Puck?"

"Oh I'm in." He smiled at her and, before everyone knew it, all of New Directions was joining in on the bet. They seemed almost completely split down the middle, Finn even going as far as to side with Quinn and Santana over Rachel citing, and may Quinn quote: "you really have never seen those two at a sleepover". And Quinn had to admit that his response made a shocking amount of sense.

"So what do you say, Berry?" Santana leaned forward, holding out her hand for the obligatory bet handshake. "You in?"

"How long a time period?" Matt piped up from the far side of the room where he was battling out with Mike and Brittany over Just Dance 3.

Santana sat back in her seat for a moment, Quinn joining in on her thinking. They were nine now... and... "How about when they're sixteen?" Finn threw into the open, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Sixteen sounds good." Puck was quick to agree.

Rachel gained a triumphant look on her face. "I'm in." Her hand gripped Santana's, moving her arm up and down vigorously. "Be prepared to lose, Santana."

She spun on her heel and stomped out of the room and up the stairs, Finn following the whole way like an obedient puppy.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled at Mercedes as she skipped over to Marcus, asking him, in all seriousness, if he was going to give her the "Midnight Kiss" this year too. Marcus' face blushed, and he glared at the group of friends that laughed loudly at him. Mercedes huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you give Sam you're midnight kiss, 'Cedes?" Marcus offered instead.<p>

Kurt saw Sammy stiffen in the corner of his eye, blushing and looking down at his shoes. His eyes wide, Kurt shared a look with an oblivious looking Blaine. Standing on his tip-toes, he cupped a hand to his lips, whispering in Blaine's ear. "'Cedes has a crush on Sammy."

Realization clouded Blaine's features, his mouth forming an 'o' and he leaned forward to do the same to Kurt. Kurt forced himself to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. "Sammy has a crush on 'Cedes." The two of them burst into a fit of laughter when their eyes met. Their friends were so dumb! How could they not see that they liked each other?

"Nu-uh!" Mercedes shook her head frantically.

"'Cedes we're not at home this year!" Marcus pursued. "I think Sam would like to be your New Years kiss."  
>Mercedes stomped her foot angrily, tears welling up in her eyes and her hand grabbing onto Kurt's arm and pulling him over to her side. "Will you be my New Years kiss?" She demanded.<p>

Kurt flushed. Mercedes was his best friend, and they kissed each other on the cheek all the time, but he was pretty sure kisses like the one Momma and Daddy shared on New Years last year was supposed to be on the lips. And Kurt didn't want to kiss Mercedes on the lips. That was disgusting. "Sure!" Yet he agreed anyway.

"Only a kiss on the cheek though!" Mercedes seemed to have the same thoughts as Kurt, and he relaxed, relieved.

"Okay!" That was no different than the kisses they shared every day at school then! A wide smile crossed over his lips.

"I still think you should kiss Sammy." He winked at her as best he could (he had been practicing, you know, in the mirror every night) and nodded in the direction of their blushing blonde friend as he rambled on about something (probably Power Rangers) with Blaine.

Mercedes nibbled on her lower lip, looking up at Kurt through her eyelashes. "Only if you kiss Blaine."

And, okay, maybe the thought of kissing Blaine made Kurt blush ridiculously but, really, it couldn't be that bad if it got Sammy and Mercedes to stop dancing around each other! "Okay! I'll do it!" He waved his finger in her face. "But _you_ have to kiss Sammy, Miss Jones!"

The smile that crossed her face was blinding and Kurt found himself returning it, the two of them giggling and holding onto each other for support. "What's so funny, kid?" Finn's hand closed on top of Kurt's head as he walked by and Kurt smiled up at him, a fond and happy feeling curling in his stomach.

"Nothing, Finny!" He smiled up at his brother brilliantly, knowing from the look on Finn's face that he didn't believe a word that Kurt had said. Mercedes thought so too, but she wasn't going to say anything. He shrugged at them, ruffling Kurt's hair and ignoring the huff of frustration as he walked away, slumping into the couch next to Rachel.

The two of them collapsed onto each other in giggles again.

"Come on Kurty." Mercedes' hand curled around his arm, pulling him back over to their seats, Kurt climbing up his with a tiny bit of difficulty.

They talked about things they always talked about, fashion and book and television and their new idea for a musical staring the Power Rangers and Star Troopers saving the Disney Princesses. And then the countdown started. Cheers went up in the living room, Noah sticking his head through the doorway to tell them to come on in. And so they did, Kurt hoping down from his seat and holding out his hand for Mercedes as she followed suit. Blaine landed a bit funny, so he leaned on Kurt for a moment before smiling and skipping off after Sammy and flopping right down in front of Noah and Quinny for the countdown.

Kurt bit his lip when he walked in, noticing with a frown the lack of Rachel and Brittany, but, soon enough, the blonde girl came dancing into the room with streamers and party hands, setting one on top of Kurt's hair. He held in an angry growl simply because it was Brittany and he liked Brittany.

Then he was faced with a dilemma. Should he sit down next to Finn? Or should he sit with Blaine and Mercedes and Sammy? With a frown he realized that Finn would most likely kiss his girlfriend and that was something that Kurt most definitely _did not_ want to see. So, with his nose stuck up high, he pranced over to his friends, sitting down directly beside Blaine on the floor in front of Noah and Quinny and Tina and Mike. Mercedes plopped next to him and Sammy sat on the other side of her. A line of children. "Ten!" The countdown started, the group yelling out the numbers in time with one another. "Nine!... Eight!... Seven...! Six!... Five...! Four...! Three!... Two...! One! Happy New Year!"

With a shy glance over at Mercedes Kurt leaned close and kissed her delicately on the cheek, Sammy leaning forward to do the same. Mercedes hid a blush and Kurt hid one too, glancing to his right, where Blaine was wringing his hands and looking down with a frown. Kurt bit his lip, nudging Mercedes back when she nudged him. Everyone around them were still kissing (except, mysteriously, Finn) and Kurt figured no one would see. And why in the world should he care if anyone saw?

With that thought Kurt leaned close and his lips connected with Blaine's cheek. Blaine's responding blush made his heart pound and the fluttering to fill his stomach to near unbearable amounts. He giggled when Blaine grabbed his hand and leaned close to do the same.

He wouldn't understand for a while why Quinn and Santana burst out laughing when Blaine pulled away from his cheek, the two of them blushing madly.

Kurt couldn't help, however, laughing with everyone else when Rachel came stomping into the room with streamers in her hair and a crazed look in her eye and her voice almost way too high. "You! Brittany-!"

"Way to step out of the closet Berry." Santana called out, Brittany's hand clasped in her own. "Britt here was just helping you out."

"You-you-ugh!" And with that Rachel stomped her foot hard one last time before storming out of the room, her high pitched voice full of angry mutterings as she pounded out of the room and back upstairs, the room dissolving into laughs once more.

Actually, now that Kurt thought about it, he had stopped laughing at Santana's comment. That was something the bullies would yell at him all the time, although it was more "go back into the closet homo!" than "welcome out" but still, the connection remained. A frown marred his features and his blue-green eyes followed Rachel all the way out.

He couldn't help feeling bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> So so so so so sorry that this took so long! FORGIVE ME! I'll try not to take so long next time!


End file.
